Farsas: Entre Romance E Dinheiro
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: As únicas coisas que dois inimigos poderiam ter em comum eram: Um ódio imenso um pelo outro e uma vontade enorme de subir na vida.
1. Resumo

Resumo

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger: Vinte e três anos. Ex funcionária do Ministério acaba de abrir sua própria empresa destinada a cuidar de direitos autorais de escritores e também, destinada a cuidar de seus próprios livros.

Draco Malfoy: Vinte e quatro anos. Ex funcionário do Ministério, demitido por uma razão desconhecida, acaba de procurar emprego em um Jornal Bruxo. Um emprego que fosse bom e que lhe pagasse bem. Empresa do seu destino? The Books House. O nome era ridículo em sua opinião, mas pelo menos pagavam bem.

O que tinham em comum? O sobrenome que não era, o tipo de sangue também não, a simpatia que sentiam um pelo outro não passa perto... As únicas coisas que dois inimigos poderiam ter em comum eram: Um ódio imenso um pelo outro e uma vontade enorme de subir na vida.

Farsas: entre romance e dinheiro

* * *

**n/autora: **Nova Fanfic aqui no site, mas velha história feita por mim. Espero comentários para começá-la. E também espero que gostem.

Amantes de Dramiones não se acanhem. :) Comentem.

Até.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo:

* * *

O homem finalmente tomara coragem.

Levantou-se de seu aposento e encaminhou-se até seu escritório. De lá tirou uma pasta onde se encontravam suas referências, o que eram poucas. Suspirou enquanto olhava para o papel que estava escrito seu destino.

Aquela idéia não lhe agradava muito e ele duvidava que pudesse conseguir o que queria, mas não custava tentar. Estava desempregado há duas semanas e não conseguira arranjar emprego em qualquer lugar mais porque não lhe aceitavam. Seu histórico não era muito favorável, principalmente depois do último trabalho.

Pegou a pasta e encaminhou-se pelo corredor vazio e frio da casa. Desceu as escadas e logo no último degrau um elfo lhe aguardava com seu casaco. Vestiu o casaco e passou quase que correndo pelo Saguão de Entrada onde viu mais um elfo, dessa vez limpando o chão da casa. O elfo fez uma reverência, mas o homem nem o olhou.

Abriu a porta de casa e fechou-a com um estrondo atrás de si. Olhou em volta e observou o jardim enquanto se decidia se era aquilo mesmo que queria fazer. É claro que não tinha escolha, aquilo iria salvá-lo da classe dos desempregados.

Caminhou um pouco pela rua olhando Londres com certa arrogância. Além do seu olhar arrogante tudo parecia arrogante naquele homem: seu jeito de andar, sua postura, seus modos.

Quando achou que já tinha enrolado o suficiente conferiu se não tinha ninguém na rua e aparatou. Logo se viu encarando um prédio recém construído de apenas três andares. Viu um segurança na porta e sorriu irônico. Como se alguém fosse querer roubar livros.

Aproximou-se do local e o segurança o barrou na porta:

- Motivo da visita.

- Quero fazer uma entrevista para o emprego oferecido no Jornal. – Respondeu friamente.

O segurança o avaliou e abriu a porta para o homem.

Entrou e logo constatou que estava em uma sala de espera. Uma porta levava ao outro cômodo, que parecia ser um corredor onde estava o acesso as escadas e as outras salas.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira e viu que apenas mais três pessoas se encontravam lá.

Puxou um cigarro enquanto olhava para a recepcionista do outro lado do balcão. Colocou o cigarro na boca sentindo-se cansado. Estava cansado de todas aquelas entrevistas.

- Com licença senhor – chamou à recepcionista virando-se -, mas é proibido fumar.

O olhar que o homem lhe lançou a fez se encolher, porém apagou o cigarro na parede e o jogou no lixo.

Ouviu passos e logo depois a porta foi aberta, por onde apareceu uma mulher morena que olhava para um papel com a testa franzida.

- Rita, você poderia dar uma olhada nisso aqui para mim? – Perguntou a morena olhando para a recepcionista que assentiu sorrindo. Logo depois seu olhar varreu a sala e paralisou no homem que a observava com um sorriso no canto da boca. A mulher crispou os lábios enquanto falava em uma voz mortal, muito diferente da que usara com a recepcionista:

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Lally Sads: Primeira a comentar. Obrigada pelo comentário, viu? *-* Espero que goste da Fic. Beijoos.

Comentários é o que nos faz (autores) postar. Então, comente D

Deixe sua opinião.

Beijos


	3. Entrevista de emprego

Capítulo 1

Entrevista de emprego

* * *

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... – Hermione balançava a perna, nervosamente, enquanto tentava tomar uma decisão – Você quer que eu lhe arranje um emprego?

- Sim.

- Aqui na minha empresa?

- Aparentemente.

- Sob o meu teto?

- Eu não estou indo morar na sua casa, Granger, são apenas negócios.

Hermione bufou ao ouvir a última frase e se levantou, impaciente. Olhou em volta e depois para o homem que a avaliava esperando o veredicto.

- Café? – Perguntou Hermione bruscamente.

- Como? – Perguntou Draco sem entender quando chegaram ao assunto café.

- Café? Aceita café? Ou chá, água? – Hermione apontava para toda a sala e Draco acompanhou seu dedo sem entender para onde ele deveria olhar.

- Bem, se a conversa continuar assim eu aceitaria uma dose de vodca, pura. – Hermione lançou um olhar irritado e Draco ergueu os braços em rendimento – Um café bem forte e com pouco açúcar.

Hermione andou até a mesa e apertou em um botão de um aparelho.

- Rita, dois cafés fortes sem açúcar.

- Sim senhora. – A voz da secretária surgiu pelo aparelho. Draco sorriu arrogante.

- Bom gosto o seu senhorita Granger, ou devo dizer, chefe?

Hermione sorriu do mesmo jeito que Draco.

- Ainda não sou sua chefe, Malfoy, embora, se vier a ser vou adorar mandar em você.

- Ui, amo mulheres no poder, são tão sensuais, e você não está nada mal Granger.

Hermione corou violentamente e um silêncio incômodo se instalou no cômodo. Draco se divertia, porém não ousou dizer mais nada, só esperava o próximo passo de Hermione, que por acaso foi se assustar com o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- O café, senhorita Granger. – Disse a tal de Rita entrando com uma bandeja com dois cafés, saquinhos de açúcar e um pratinho com pedaços de chocolate. A mulher colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa de Hermione.

- Obrigada Rita. – Disse Hermione e a secretária sorriu indo para a porta – Rita!

Rita se virou enquanto Draco ainda fitava Hermione, aquilo estava começando a irritá-la.

- Sim, senhorita?

- Bata na porta da próxima vez, por favor.

Rita corou e fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto saía. Draco deu uma risada baixa e divertida.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços.

- Senhorita Granger continua mandona como sempre.

- Meu dever aqui é mandar, Malfoy.

- Eu sei Granger, por isso estou super ansioso por esse trabalho, sempre quis ser seu escravo sexual, sonhava com isso sempre.

Hermione sentiu que estava corando pela segunda vez no dia.

- Malfoy, isso é uma entrevista de emprego não um encontro.

- Pensei que a entrevista já tivesse acabado – disse Draco em tom inocente -, e que estivéssemos tendo uma conversa entre "ex-amigos". Você sabe o quanto eu te valorizo.

Hermione riu sarcasticamente.

- Seu café – falou a mulher estendendo uma xícara para Draco -, pegue chocolate se quiser.

Hermione sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e pegou outra xícara enquanto comia um pedaço de chocolate. Draco colocou um pouco de açúcar no próprio café e se serviu do doce.

- Você é uma mulher corajosa. – Disse sorrindo sincero. Hermione assustou-se.

- Por que você diz isso?

- A maioria das mulheres não tem coragem de por um chocolate na boca. Isso engorda. – Falou Draco como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- Então imagino que eu seja gorda. – Disse Hermione no mesmo tom. Draco sorriu enquanto encostava-se à cadeira.

- Ao contrário, chefinha.

- Não adianta me bajular Malfoy, não vai conseguir o emprego assim.

- Merda. – Disse Draco fingindo estar desapontado.

Hermione sorriu de lado enquanto mordia mais um pedaço de chocolate. Pensara que aquela manhã seria estressante, mas por incrível que pareça estava sendo o que ela podia chamar de divertido.

Os dois tomaram seus cafés em silêncio se olhando. Quando Draco pousou a xícara na bandeja, Hermione o imitou e se levantou.

- Quando eu resolver se lhe darei o emprego eu te aviso Malfoy. – Disse em tom rude e com um sorrisinho no rosto que indicava que ele estava ferrado. Draco suspirou e levantou, resignado.

- Obrigado pelo seu tempo. – Disse o homem assustando Hermione quando estendeu a mão.

- De nada. – Hermione retribuiu o aperto de mão e sentiu um arrepio quando Draco forçou um pouco o aperto com sua mão gelada. Draco pegou sua pasta e olhou para os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Acho... Que vou deixar isso com a senhorita. – Disse apontando para as referências. Deu as costas a Hermione, mas virou-se ao chegar à porta.

- Granger?

- Eu. – Disse Hermione parada junto à mesa.

- Você sabe que eu nunca me rebaixaria, mas como dizem, por favor, "pense com carinho". – O homem parecia nervoso – Eu preciso desse emprego.

Hermione olhou para Draco o avaliando. Ele segurava a alça da maleta dele com força como se aquilo fosse extremamente necessário para ter coragem. Sentiu algo que não pensou que sentiria tão cedo depois da guerra por um Malfoy: pena. Talvez tomada por esse sentimento, tenha balançado a mão e dito:

- Prometo Malfoy, pensar nisso.

Draco se esforçou para sorrir e encarou Hermione. A mulher não desviou o olhar até o homem sair pela porta.

- Ugh – exclamou caindo de volta na cadeira e passando as mãos na cabeça. – Merda.

Olhou para a xícara de café vazia a sua frente relembrando cada momento da entrevista...

* * *

"**- O que faz aqui, Malfoy?**

Draco encarou Hermione de maneira divertida.

- Eu quem te pergunto o que você faz aqui.

Como a morena continuou a encará-lo sem entender, Draco levantou-se do assento da sala de espera e explicou.

- Entrevista de emprego.

Hermone riu.

- E você realmente pensa que eu te darei emprego? Fora daqui, Malfoy.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não pode me expulsar daqui sem fazer a entrevista, sabe? É com trabalho que estamos lidando Granger, não com amizade ou amor.

Hermione corou e colocou o papel que havia trazido para a secretária, na mesa da entrada.

- Entre senhor Malfoy e ande logo, estou sem paciência.

Draco sorriu triunfante e pegou sua pasta antes de seguir Hermione pelo corredor. Passou por uma escada, mas não subiu, ao contrário, seguiram em frente até Draco entrar em uma sala que não deveria ser de Hermione, já que estava escrito "Reunião" na porta. Ao entrar, Draco viu uma mesa enorme, mas Hermione com um feitiço fez com que aparecesse uma simples mesa com duas cadeiras como se fosse uma mesa de uma sala de chefe.

- Sente-se – mandou Hermione rispidamente.

Draco obedeceu e Hermione tomou lugar na outra cadeira a sua frente.

- Então Malfoy, o que te faz pensar que eu lhe darei o emprego?

- Bem, eu tenho boas referências e ótimas notas em tudo o que eu fiz. – Disse Draco pegando alguns papéis e colocando em cima da mesa. Hermione pegou-os na mão e folheou.

- Aqui não diz o motivo da sua demissão no último emprego.

- Isso é assunto entre eu e o ministério.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- E como eu saberei se devo te contratar?

- Vendo minhas notas e qualificações e não os motivos da minha vida pessoal.

- Não é questão de vida pessoal, é trabalho. – Disse Hermione sorrindo sarcástica. A mulher largou os papéis na mesa e encarou Draco, chegando um pouco mais para frente, como se fosse contar um segredo – Por que quer trabalhar aqui?

- Bem, você paga bem, eu preciso desse trabalho e foi o melhor que eu arranjei. – Disse sincero.

- Não gosta de ler?

- Gosto.

- Gosta de escrever?

- Sim.

- Escreve bem?

- Muito.

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou enquanto ela encostava-se à cadeira. O histórico de Draco na escola era excelente, ela sabia disso.

- Seja impessoal Granger. – Disse Draco sério.

Hermione bateu com os dedos na borda da mesa, tamborilando.

- O trabalho aqui é pesado.

- Não ligo.

- Às vezes fico até mais tarde e se você trabalhar aqui será meu assistente, ficando até mais tarde também.

- Não ligo.

- Irei te escravizar que nem você faz com os seus elfos domésticos.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não ligo.

Hermione bufou tentando achar uma saída. Olhou para a sala sentindo que ela diminuía cada vez mais. Sabia que necessitava de ajuda no trabalho e ninguém mais qualificado que Draco viera pedir emprego.

- Eu preciso... – A mulher levantou ofegando – De ar.

Saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada e Draco olhou espantado para sua reação. O homem ficou imóvel na cadeira enquanto esperava a mulher voltar.

Cinco minutos depois Hermione voltava apressada. Deu uma volta na sala e sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

**- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... – Hermione balançava a perna, nervosamente, enquanto tentava tomar uma decisão – Você quer que eu lhe arranje um emprego?"**

**

* * *

**

- Droga, droga. – Hermione exclamava enquanto entrava em casa. Acabara de lembrar que tinha um jantar na casa de Rony e que não poderia faltar. Não estava com saco para aturar todo o jantar, queria era deitar-se em sua cama e ler um bom livro antes de tomar a decisão de Draco Malfoy.

Colocou a correspondência que havia pegado em cima de uma mesinha da entrada e foi direto para o quarto. Pegou uma roupa qualquer antes de entrar no banheiro e ligar o chuveiro. Um bom banho quente poderia refrescar sua cabeça e fazer com que surgisse uma solução para o seu problema principal.

Sentiu a água quente em seu corpo quando foi para debaixo do chuveiro e aproveitou a sensação de estar limpando sua mente junto ao seu corpo. Amava chegar do trabalho e se acalmar com um bom banho quente. Ajudava a pensar no dia que tinha tido.

- Está pronta? – Perguntou Rony que acabara de chegar e se encontrava no quarto de Hermione.

- Só um segundo. – Pediu Hermione vendo o pergaminho e a pena que se encontravam em cima de sua mesa.

- Vai me dizer que vai escrever um livro agora. – Disse Rony achando graça. Hermione o olhou de maneira severa.

- Uma carta, seu tosco. Eu pensei que você gostasse dos meus livros.

- E eu gosto. – Rony a enlaçou por trás dando-lhe um beijo em seu pescoço que provocou arrepios.

- Sei sei... – Hermione sentiu as mãos de Rony deslizarem por sua cintura e deu-lhe um tapa no braço – Você está me desconcentrando.

- Eita, está nervosa hoje. – Disse Rony preocupado – Algum problema no trabalho?

- Problema nenhum. – Disse Hermione com uma voz fininha demais. – Rony, me espere lá na sala, eu já vou.

Rony bufou algumas palavras sem nexo e saiu do quarto. Hermione sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e olhou novamente para o papel tentando se decidir. Optou por ser profissional, por isso pegou a pena e mergulhou no tinteiro antes de levá-la até o pergaminho e começar a escrever.

- Aleluia – disse Rony em tom de graça quando viu Hermione entrar na sala com um envelope. – Podemos ir?

- Sim, só me deixe mandar essa carta por coruja. – Disse a mulher enquanto prendia a carta na perna da coruja – Você sabe o que fazer, Jimmy.

- Jimmy?

- O nome que eu dei a coruja ué! – Hermione acariciou o animal e o soltou na janela vendo-o desaparecer. Suspirou ao ver que não tinha mais escolha.

Sentiu a mão de Rony novamente em sua cintura.

- Agora nós vamos. – Falou Hermione dando-se por vencida.

* * *

- Senhor Malfoy – Draco olhou para o elfo que entrava em seu escritório.

- Sim? – Perguntou ao vê-lo tropeçar até chegar a ele.

- Uma carta para o senhor, acabou de chegar.

Draco pegou a carta que o elfo levava nas mãos.

- Ótimo, agora fora daqui. – Falou de maneira ríspida e o elfo se retirou quase correndo do aposento.

Draco olhou a carta e viu-a endereçada de Hermione Jane Granger para Draco Malfoy. Seu coração foi a mil quando percebeu que deveria ser a resposta.

Abriu a carta rapidamente amassando o envelope e o jogando fora.

Abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho onde estava escrito:

"_Amanhã às sete horas na sala de recepção. _

_Esteja lá, Malfoy, antes que eu me arrependa."_

Draco sorriu de lado enquanto relia o pergaminho. O homem se levantou e serviu-se de um pouco de uma bebida incolor e forte. Em seguida tragou um cigarro depois de acendê-lo. Vodca e cigarro: uma ótima combinação.

Olhou pela janela observando a lua cheia que iluminava o ambiente.

- Te devo uma, Granger.

* * *

n/autora: Tcharam, o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. :) Adoro Dramiones.

Agradecimentos: nikax-granger: Que bom que já está gostando da fanfic. E pode falar, o capítulo saiu rápido, certo? hahah

Lally Sads: O Draco é arrogante por natureza, e eu também amo isso nele.

Lolipop's forever xD: Oieeeeeee! A Fic interessante? Espero que a ache interessante até o final '-' Torcendo para isso.

Obrigada por comentarem. E, por favor, pessoal comentem nesse primeiro capítulo. :)

É só clicar no botão ali em baixo, viu?

Beijos. 


	4. Novo Emprego

Capítulo 2

Novo Emprego

* * *

- Certo, é só ir para o emprego e tudo dará certo. – Draco tentava tomar coragem quando pegou o pó em frente à lareira, que o conduziria ao novo emprego.

- Fato – pensou consigo -, trabalhar com a Granger pode ser assustador.

Draco sentiu um leve arrepio nas costas. Finalmente caíra a ficha de que Hermione Jane Granger seria sua chefe. Ele não duvidava nada que ela o faria de escravo, mas apostava que não seria sexual. Ela o trancafiaria em um calabouço sem luz, fazendo-o trabalhar arduamente e só dando comida a ele uma vez ao dia, sendo que a comida seria apenas água e pão.

- Onde eu me meti? – Perguntou Draco a si mesmo pegando sua maleta e jogando um bocado de pó dentro da lareira. Em seguida entrou no fogo e exclamou seu destino.

- Malfoy – Draco ouviu uma voz familiar o chamando quando saiu da lareira -, está cinco minutos atrasado.

- Granger, o trânsito até aqui é horrível. – Falou Draco a encarando e fingindo estremecer. – Acredita que algum idiota me fez o favor de me atrapalhar no caminho? Tsc tsc.

- Muito engraçado Malfoy. – Hermione olhou ríspida para Draco – Me acompanhe.

- Claro chefe. – Draco ajeitou a roupa pegando sua maleta e acompanhando Hermione. – Bom dia Rita. – Falou inocentemente para a secretária, que corou. Hermione revirou os olhos e abriu a porta para as outras salas com um estrondo.

- Nossa chefinha, não precisava ficar com ciúmes. – Disse Draco enquanto os dois subiam as escadas.

- Pois é Malfoy, morri de ciúmes, terei que dispensar a Rita imediatamente.

- Que peninha. – Draco fingiu chorar e Hermione bufou. Onde **ela **havia se metido?

Os dois caminharam até uma sala no final do corredor do segundo andar. Hermione abriu a porta e revelou uma salinha com uma mesa no final dela. Tinham algumas cadeiras perto da porta e uma televisão. Um telefone em cima da mesa e uns quadros enfeitando. Do lado da mesa havia uma porta que dava claramente para a sala da chefe.

- Minha humilde sala? – Perguntou Draco fingindo chorar mais ainda – Como eu sou um cara de sorte.

- Você pode ir para a rua se quiser. – Disse Hermione amarga.

- Não, o chão é duro demais para se sentar. – Draco andou pela sala olhando-a com interesse.

- Bem, essa daqui é minha sala. – Disse Hermione caminhando até a outra porta e a abrindo. Draco entrou e logo em seguida Hermione fechou a porta. – Você será meu assistente pessoal.

- Nossa, mal entrei e já subi até o segundo cargo?

- Querido, infelizmente você é a melhor pessoa para esse cargo.

- Por que eu sou gostoso? – Perguntou Draco piscando – Eu sei o quanto você me deseja Granger.

- Há há. Vai sonhando loiro aguado. – Disse Hermione.

Draco olhou em volta da sala da mulher. Era cheia de quadros com prêmios e uma estante lotada de livros. Do outro lado se encontravam vários bolos de papéis que Draco conferiu serem novos livros prontos para serem editados e autorizados por Hermione Jane Granger como uma obra sem plágio e permitida.

- A maioria é plágio – disse Hermione vendo Draco olhar os livros -, tipo, às vezes tem alguns detalhes de outros livros e você tem que mandar de volta para o autor mandando-o tirar aquela parte, entendeu?

- Seus livros são plagiados? – Perguntou Draco inocentemente.

- Não. – Hermione crispou os lábios – Eu tenho imaginação.

- Certo, espero que bem fértil. – Draco piscou os olhos e antes que Hermione pudesse responder o homem a interrompeu.

- Eu sou seu assistente pessoal, o que devo fazer?

- Bem, você vai organizar tudo meu, meus encontros, o que eu devo fazer, festas beneficentes, me ajudar com os livros e dando os recados aos autores, formas de pagamentos etc.

- Sinto que vou mandar na minha própria chefe.

- Pois é, sinta isso e você é despedido. – Hermione falou autoritária – Por que você não vai para a sua sala? Já tem uns papéis te esperando. Você tem que dar alguns avisos para os autores.

- Eu não vi nada me esperando na minha mesa. – Draco disse confuso.

- Ah não? – Hermione pegou a varinha e com um floreio fez um feitiço – Bem, agora você pode ir ao trabalho.

Draco saiu da sala e olhou diretamente para sua mesa. Em cima dela várias resmas de papéis descansavam, junto de cartas e bolos de livros.

- Puta merda. – Exclamou Draco fechando a porta da sala da nova chefa, mas antes de fechá-la completamente, pensou ter ouvido um risinho.

* * *

O relógio de Hermione marcava exatamente onze horas da noite. A mulher bocejou e esfregou os olhos. Havia ficado no escritório até mais tarde, acabara não saindo da sala e pediu a Rita que trouxesse seu almoço e lanche. Já estava tarde, sentia-se exausta e tudo que precisava era de um bom banho.

Hermione levantou-se e encaminhou-se pela sala silenciosamente. Duvidava que ainda tivesse alguém naquele prédio. Todos iam embora às oito horas em ponto, ou antes.

Draco acabara não dando trabalho algum, ao contrário do que Hermione pudesse acreditar, fizera um ótimo trabalho, atendeu aos telefonemas importantes, conseguiu despistar os chatos que ligavam pra Hermione só para torrar sua paciência. Mandara novamente os livros para os autores quando precisavam ser mudados. Era um ótimo assistente.

Pegou o casaco do lado da porta e a abriu lentamente.

Foi com grande surpresa que viu Draco sentado em sua mesa, mexendo em alguns papéis e colocando em ordem outros.

- Malfoy? – Chamou Hermione fazendo Draco erguer os olhos. Ele fingiu surpresa.

- Granger? O que faz aqui? Você vem sempre aqui?

Hermione olhou sem entender para Draco e depois de alguns segundos os dois começaram a rir.

- Malfoy, você já não deveria ter ido embora? É tarde.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou terminando uma coisa aqui que eu comecei, não se preocupe, pode trancar tudo, eu aparato em casa.

- Não é preocupação com fechar tudo. – Disse Hermione e Draco a olhou curioso.

- Desculpe?

Hermione corou e desligou a luz da própria sala.

- Bem... Erh... Você pode acabar me processando por trabalho escravo!

Draco começou a rir. Se ela imaginasse que tipo de trabalho escravo tinha passado pela cabeça dele, não ficaria preocupada com isso.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Granger, eu apenas estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

- Que bom, vejo que não posso me arrepender da decisão.

Draco assentiu e continuou o que estava fazendo. Hermione viu aquilo como uma deixa.

- Bem, eu vou indo Malfoy, até amanhã.

- Até Granger.

Hermione aparatou deixando Draco sozinho.

A verdade é que ele já tinha terminado há muito tempo seu trabalho e já começara a adiantar as coisas para o próximo dia.

A única razão para ficar ali é que pelo menos naquele lugar ele tinha companhia, fora dali não tinha ninguém que o esperasse ansiosamente.

* * *

Hermione olhou em volta ao chegar em casa. Com toda a certeza tinha alguém ali.

- Lumus. – Murmurou a mulher e deu de cara com alguém de cabelos ruivos – PORRA RONY!

A morena assustou-se com o namorado ao vê-lo ali. O homem ligou a luz e sorriu.

- Surpresa? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não posso dizer exatamente isso. – Falou Hermione nervosa.

- Nossa Mi, o que eu te fiz? Tem me tratado tão mal. – Rony reclamou um pouco chateado.

- Desculpe Ron, é o trabalho, anda dando muito...

- Trabalho? – Rony riu do próprio trocadilho, porém Hermione não. – Vamos Mi, eu fiz o jantar.

- Você fez? – Perguntou Hermione erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Bem... Não exatamente. Eu encomendei. Comida pra viagem.

Hermione riu e Rony a abraçou.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – Disse Hermione embora não tivesse certeza se era verdade. Estava preocupada demais com o trabalho naqueles dias pra sentir falta de alguém. A única coisa que lhe fazia falta era um bom livro.

"Nossa Hermione, que coração gelado." Pensou a morena "Seja melhor com seu namorado."

Deu um selinho em Rony e sorriu.

- Assim está melhor. – Disse Rony sorridente. – Comida?

- Comida! – Exclamou a morena, indo até a cozinha. Encontrou duas caixas de comida chinesa. Adorava. – Quer beber algo? – Perguntou Hermione indo até a adega que tinha em casa – Um vinho. Que tal branco?

- Serve. – Rony se endireitou na cadeira enquanto Hermione servia os dois de vinho e depois pegava pratos e talheres para servir a comida.

- Está bom. – Hermione elogiou enquanto comia – Parabéns Rony.

Rony riu e colocou a mão sobre a de Hermione. Em seguida se aproximou da morena.

- Que tal se eu passar a noite aqui? – Perguntou casualmente. Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Claro.

- Ótimo. – Disse Rony chegando perto de Hermione e a beijando.

Um minuto depois a comida estava esquecida na cozinha enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para o quarto.

* * *

- Senhor Malfoy – Draco ouviu o elfo o chamando assim que entrou em casa.

- O que foi? – Perguntou rispidamente. Estava sem humor nenhum.

- Cartas, senhor. – Draco as analisou enquanto o elfo as entregava. A primeira de sua mãe. Colocou em cima da mesa da entrada. Depois a leria. A segunda era de Pansy, a mulher não o deixava em paz. Colocou-a na mesa também. A última era de Blaise. Draco sorriu ao ver a carta. O amigo continuava a falar com ele sempre, era muito bom conversar com um velho amigo.

- Leve essa carta para o meu quarto. – Mandou Draco estendendo a carta para o elfo – Eu vou jantar e tomar um banho, quando tiver tempo eu a leio.

- Sim senhor.

O elfo obedeceu e desapareceu. Draco andou até a sala de jantar onde a comida quente o esperava.

Era meia noite, mas ao ouvir Draco chegar, os elfos correram para atendê-lo.

O homem jantou, tomou banho, mas sem ler nenhuma carta e sem pensar em nada a não ser no próximo dia de trabalho, deitou na cama e deixou-se levar pelo sono.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos sentindo a claridade a cegar por alguns instantes. Ao se acostumar com a claridade olhou para o relógio.

9:00H.

- MERDA! – Gritou a morena tirando um braço de cima de sua barriga e catando as roupas que estavam no chão.

- Por que a pressa? – Perguntou alguém da cama a observando recolher a bagunça.

- Estou atrasada. – Disse Hermione correndo até o armário e pegando uma roupa.

- Mas você é a chefe daquela joça. – Disse Rony e Hermione fechou a porta do banheiro.

- PRIMEIRO – Rony ouviu Hermione gritar – NÃO É JOÇA! SEGUNDO, EU SOU A CHEFE POR ISSO TENHO QUE DAR O EXEMPLO!

A mulher saiu do banheiro depois de um banho rápido e de por as roupas.

- Qual é o terceiro? – Perguntou Rony malicioso na cama.

- Pare de ser vagabundo e vá para o trabalho. – Disse Hermione pegando suas coisas. A morena ia sair do quarto quando Rony a prendeu.

- Vamos Mi. – Disse Rony beijando seu pescoço – Fica mais tempo aqui comigo.

- Ronald Weasley, eu já disse que estou atrasada. – Disse Hermione tentando se livrar de Rony. Já escovara os dentes, mas estava morta de fome por isso pretendia tomar um café rápido.

- Não me abandona. – Pediu Rony choroso. Hermione revirou os olhos impaciente enquanto alcançava sua pasta. Rony às vezes podia ser muito infantil.

- Rony – Hermione o encarou e viu o rosto do ruivo se iluminar de expectativa. Aquilo a irritou – Cresça Ronald. – Mandou antes de aparatar e se ver longe dos braços que a prendiam.

* * *

- Bom dia senhorita Granger. – Disse Rita assim que viu Hermione, afobada entrar.

- Mal dia Rita. – Disse a mulher abrindo a porta e subindo as escadas. Se alguém lhe enchesse o saco mais um pouco morria.

Quando finalmente chegou a salinha que dava a sua sala viu Draco sentado enquanto trabalha. A morena sorriu. Pelo menos alguém tinha bom senso e trabalhava.

Draco ergueu a cabeça ao ver a morena entrar. Hermione corou quando viu em que estado estava na frente do assistente. Só para sacanear, Draco levantou-se e fez uma reverência para Hermione.

- Senhorita Granger. – Disse enquanto se curvava. Hermione estreitou os olhos, mas finalmente uma sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto naquele dia.

- Senhor Malfoy. – Provocou Hermione devolvendo a reverência como uma dama.

- Que cena linda. – Draco ironizou e Hermione caminhou até a mesa do homem.

- Algum recado? – Perguntou enquanto checava uns papéis.

- Ah sim. – Draco olhou para um papel na mesa e o pegou enquanto lia – Bem, Buda mandou dizer que você deve se estressar um pouco menos, Obama mandou avisar que a economia anda indo de pior para melhor graças à venda dos seus livros, Lula mandou dizer que seu dedo está sendo reconstruído e deixe-me ver... Ah sim. O Potter te ligou.

O último recado falou com desprezo. Hermione encarou Draco surpresa com a brincadeira e o homem retribuiu o olhar. Não agüentou e riu.

- Malfoy, só você. – Disse e corou depois – Quero dizer... Eu agradeço por me fazer rir e...

- Não precisa agradecer a alguém quando a pessoa te faz rir Granger, ser engraçado ou irônico é um dom que poucos tem. – Disse piscando. Hermione riu novamente.

- Pois é, no seu caso seu sarcasmo é o melhor. – A morena corou ao ver o elogio – Quero dizer... Eu...

- Entendi Granger. – Draco a cortou, pois também estava ficando sem graça. Ninguém nunca o elogiara por seu sarcasmo – Bem, os recados verdadeiros... Infelizmente o babaca do Potter realmente te ligou assim como o Weasley que te ligou dez vezes nos últimos cinco minutos. Parece que alguém o deixou plantado hoje no quarto. Tsc tsc...

Hermione abriu a boca surpresa.

- Como você... Como você...?

- Como eu sei? Bem, já tive uns relacionamentos Granger, por incrível que pareça. – Disse irônico.

- E o que você disse para ele?

- Para quem? Para o Potter? Mandei-o pentear o cabelo. Para o Weasley? Mandei-o se fuder com uma boneca inflável.

- MALFOY! – Exclamou Hermione horrorizada e Draco bufou.

- Você acreditou em mim Granger? Aposto que eles nem sabiam que era eu. Na realidade eu apenas falei que você não estava. Acredito que você não contou quem é seu novo assistente.

- Hm... Ainda não. – Admitiu Hermione sem graça – Não falo de trabalho com eles.

- É, só sexo, entendo. – Hermione arregalou os olhos – O que? – Draco se fez de inocente – Sempre achei que você tivesse um caso com o Potter.

- EU NÃO TENHO! – Berrou Hermione com força – E eu e o Rony, não é sexo!

- Vocês não fazem sexo? – Draco fingiu estar espantado – Poxa, tá na seca Granger? Quer ajuda? – Sorriu sedutor. Hermione bufou.

- EU NÃO ESTOU NA SECA! ONTEM MESMO EU TRANSEI!

- Epaaaa! Sabia! – Draco estalou os dedos e Hermione colocou a mão na boca.

- Eu não acredito que disse isso.

- Granger, eu amo tirar informação dos outros. Sou bem persuasivo, de uma maneira ou outra eu ia tirar essa informação de você.

- Aqui é proibido assédio, Malfoy.

- Mas eu nem pensei nisso! Há! Foi você quem pensou! Danadinha!

Hermione corou.

- Eu não pensei nisso.

- Pensou sim.

- Não pensei.

- Pensou sim.

- Não pensei.

- Pensou sim.

- AAAHH! EU DEVERIA TE DEMITIR!

- Agora tocou fundo! – Disse Draco fingindo estar triste – Você me magoou Granger, nunca mais me recupero dessa.

Hermione riu sarcasticamente.

- Vai se fuder Malfoy e vê se você pede um café e um pão para mim. – Mandou enquanto estalava os dedos.

- Pra agora?

- Não Malfoy, era pra ontem, mas como você se atrasou, SIM É PRA AGORA!

Hermione bateu os pés e entrou na própria sala. Bateu a porta ao entrar.

- Eu vou enlouquecer! – Murmurou para si mesma indo para a mesa.

Draco olhou para a porta fechada e riu.

- Adorei o emprego.

Em seguida apertou um botão no telefone.

- Rita?

_- Sim?_

- Um café para a chefinha, sem açúcar e forte, e manda também uns pães.

_- Sim senhor._

Draco sorriu. Senhor? Até que aquele emprego não era tão ruim.

* * *

Draco analisava alguns papéis quando constatou uma coisa. Hermione não tinha só livros no mundo bruxo, ela tinha livros no mundo trouxa também. Talvez fosse esse um dos motivos para ter telefones, para contatar com o mundo trouxa. E ela não tinha só um, eram seis.

Todos eram romances ou ficção. Nenhum de estudo ou coisa assim. Alguns incluíam bruxos, para os trouxas aquilo não existia, mas eles não sabiam que era verdade.

Draco leu o pedaço de um que encontrou em uma gaveta de sua mesa. Falava da vida de uma trouxa que descobrira que era bruxa, e como sua infância fora perturbadora por se sentir diferente dos outros. O título era _Meu Eu Verdadeiro_. Draco sorriu enquanto passava os olhos pelas páginas. Atreveu-se a pegar outro. Não sabia que encontraria aqueles livros ali, mas pelo visto Hermione esquecera que os guardara ali. O outro também era de um bruxo, mas não era de um bruxo qualquer, era a história de um bruxo que tinha dois lados, um bom e outro ruim. Era um bruxo que acompanhava as artes das trevas, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que não fazia a coisa certa e que não queria aquilo. Draco ficou tenso ao ver que o personagem era masculino e loiro. Sentiu os dedos apertarem o livro com mais força e abriu-o ansioso. Sem duvida era ele, a descrição era dele. A história dele dera um livro para Hermione Granger, sem duvida nenhuma. O título era parecido com o outro: _Meus dois lados._

- Que merda é essa? – Perguntou ao ver o livro e pulou logo para o final. Pelo visto era um bom final, mas se leria o final, o leria todo.

- Malfoy – Hermione foi até a porta e Draco escondeu o livro na gaveta.

- Sim?

Hermione olhou bem para a expressão de quem estava aprontando de Draco.

- O que você fez?

- Nada, o que eu faria aqui? – Perguntou Draco rápido demais. Sentia os dedos suando. Sabia que Hermione jamais devia ter dito nada com ninguém sobre os livros trouxas, só com quem deveria trabalhar com ela.

- Hm... Não sei. – Hermione balançou a cabeça – Bem, está na hora do almoço, você não vai comer fora?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah... Não pensei em comer com ninguém não. Pensei em ficar por aqui.

Hermione bufou.

- Draco Malfoy, você vai ficar trancado aqui?

- Sim. – Disse Draco sem pensar.

- Tá né... – Hermione estranhou, mas não disse mais nada. Apenas pegou sua bolsa e foi até a porta – Vou me encontrar com a Gina, daqui à uma hora e meia eu estou aqui.

- Sim senhora. – Disse Draco novamente, sem pensar. Hermione não respondeu, apenas saiu sem entender nada.

Quando viu que estava sozinho pegou novamente os dois livros que chamaram sua atenção e colocou em sua maleta. Os leria mais tarde. Sentiu-se estranho ao ver que Hermione Jane Granger escrevera uma história sobre sua vida.

Nunca vira alguém se preocupar com o que acontecera com ele, mas ali estava a mulher que mais odiava escrevendo sobre ele.

O eternizando.

* * *

n/autora: Há! Segundo capítulo on, espero que tenham gostado. Não custa nada comentar, certo? :P

Agradecimentos é claro: MaguieMalfoy - obrigada pelo seu comentário, muito fofo da sua parte :) Realmente, histórias com Draco e Hermione mais velhos não são comuns, mas são super legais. Espero que continue gostando dessa fanfic. Beijos.

Lolipop's forever xD: Oieeee! *-* Espero que goste dessa dramione também. Beijos.

nikax-granger: Realmente, eu amo escrever diálogos entre eles. São sempre tão sarcásticos e divertidos. A Mione fez bem em dar uma chance à ela, se não... não teria história. hahaha Beijos

Lally Sads: Eu não demorei, certo? ;P Espero que continue a gostar dos capítulos, tento deixar a fanfic boa do começo ao final. Kisses.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, favoritando e comentando.

Agora que tal apertar ali em baixo e deixar uma review? Só para o capítulo sair mais rápido ;D


	5. Papo de almoço

Capítulo 3

Papo de almoço

* * *

- Como assim um livro? – Perguntou Blaise Zabini enquanto bebia uma cerveja.

- Um livro, simples assim. – Falou Draco como se encerrasse a questão. Os dois conversavam em uma mesa de um bar próximo a casa de Draco.

- Você já leu o final? Para saber como é?

- Eu cheguei a tentar ver, mas tipo, pelo que eu vi tenho que ler a história toda para entender e tal, mas eu prefiro assim, não gosto de ler o final, senão qual é a graça?

- Já pensou se ela te mata no final da história?

- Há há. Blaise, você é hilário.

- Ou – Blaise sorriu malicioso -, sua chefa acabe com você no livro.

- No sentido de matar né? Só pode ser.

- Não querido. Estou falando no sentido de prazer mesmo.

- ZABINI! – Gritou Draco incrédulo.

- O que? – Perguntou Blaise fingindo ser inocente.

- Ela é minha chefe, um pouco de respeito pelo menos é bom.

- Ok, foi mal parceiro.

- Parceiro? Fala sério Zabini, aprenda a conversar, você parece aqueles rappers americanos.

- Acho que você anda convivendo demais com a Granger.

- Eu só trabalho lá há uma semana. E foi apenas com alguns dias de trabalho que eu descubro aquele livro e...

- O livro que você tem lido toda noite antes de dormir – falou Blaise arrogantemente.

- É claro, a curiosidade é bem maior. E cara, você não tem ideia. Ela está fazendo a minha vida desde o quinto ano. Quinto ano! Ou seja, como ela sabe tanto sobre mim? E quando esse livro acaba para eu saber o final? E você quer saber mais?

- Bem, não exatamente, mas sinto que vou ser obrigado a escutar.

- Ela aparece no livro. Isso mesmo! Ela aparece. Não só ela, mas os amiguinhos dela também. Patético os amiguinhos dela. O Potter Debi e o Weasley Lóide. Uma ótima dupla, deveriam acabar juntos no final.

- E ela? Deveria acabar com quem? Com você?

- Não fode, Zabini. No máximo eu acabo com uma doninha fêmea e ela deve acabar com algum Deus aí.

- Que mundo cruel. Se ela não acaba com você, então é comigo. Já viu cara mais gostoso que eu?

- Babaca.

- E quando você vai ler o livro sobre a vida dela? – Perguntou Blaise – Você pode começar a zoar mais ainda com ela quando descobrir os segredos dela.

- Não, obrigado. Mas eu prefiro não ser demitido.

- Quem diria? Draco Malfoy nas mãos de Hermione Granger. Eu deveria escrever para todos os nossos ex-amigos. Eles iam ficar tão orgulhosos.

- Olha só, se mais alguém souber onde eu estou trabalhando eu juro que vou até a sua casa de noite...

- Opa! Não vai de noite não amor, assim eu gamo.

- Eu te mato Zabini.

- Só se for de prazer.

- Cara, você me enoja.

- Eu sei que você me ama, todos me amam. Por falar nisso, tem uma gostosa ali que está me olhando faz um bom tempo. – Draco olhou para trás e viu uma loira os encarando.

- Vai cachorro.

Blaise sorriu e caminhou para onde a loira estava. Logo surgiu uma morena e os três sentaram-se em uma mesa. As duas alisavam Blaise provocando. Blaise falou algo e apontou para Draco. A morena levantou-se sedutoramente e caminhou até o loiro.

- Olá – falou sussurrando eu seu ouvido.

- Oi. – Draco falou sem se mexer.

- Você é o Draco, não é?

- Acho que sim.

A morena riu enquanto passava o dedo pelo braço de Draco.

- Então... Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir até lá em casa me fazer companhia.

- Oferta encantadora – disse Draco bebendo os últimos goles de sua cerveja e levantando. A morena o olhou, cheia de más intenções -, mas eu passo.

- O que?

- Você não ouviu? – Draco virou-se para a morena que estava incrédula.

- Como assim você me passa? Você acha que eu sou mulher de passar?

- Sinceramente?

A mulher mirou bem Draco, que alguns segundos depois sentiu algo batendo fortemente eu seu rosto. A mulher saiu do bar sem dizer mais nada. Draco bufou enquanto ainda sentia o tapa que levara.

Caminhou até Blaise que praticamente comia a loira. O homem separou rudemente Blaise de sua acompanhante.

- Dá próxima vez que levar uma desconhecida para levar um fora meu, leve uma com problema de alto estima e não uma que bata nos caras que dêem fora nela.

- Você deu o fora nela? Por quê?

- Por quê? Você ainda me pergunta o por quê? Talvez porque eu não curta putas oferecidas que nem você. Tenho o gosto um pouco melhor. Mais digamos, sofisticado.

- Pateta, foi duro tirar ela de perto de mim para levá-la até você.

- É, aposto que seu charme a encantou. Vai se fuder Zabini, e me faz um favor? Dá próxima vez me arranja uma mulher de verdade, não uma vadia qualquer como essas que você come.

Draco saiu do bar sem dizer mais nada. Blaise apenas o ficou encarando até que viu a loira o observando. Ela tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Ele não estava falando de você, querida. Relaxe.

* * *

- Bom dia Granger. – Draco já se acostumara com o fato de ter que cumprimentar Hermione, porém a mulher levava um susto a cada cumprimento de Draco.

- Bom dia Malfoy, se divertiu no final de semana?

- Digamos que não, o babaca do Zabini é um babaca.

- Novidade nenhuma nisso.

- Concordo.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto caminhava até a mesa de Draco. O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos mesmo ficar falando do meu final de semana, Granger? – Perguntou achando divertido ver Hermione corar.

- Hm... Eu acho que não. – Falou a mulher um pouco confusa. Foi caminhando para sua sala quando Draco começou a falar.

- Ele me levou a um bar para passarmos o tempo e me empurrou uma putinha morena enquanto ele comia a loira.

- Que amigo horrível! – Ironizou Hermione.

- Bem, eu não gosto de putas por isso dispensei ela e levei um tapa na cara. Foi horrível pro meu ego.

Hermione riu com gosto.

- Sinto muito, senhor ego inflado.

- Obrigada, sabia que você me entenderia. – Draco fingiu enxugar lágrimas do seu rosto.

- De nada.

- Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço Granger, minha melhor amiga, eu sei que sempre posso contar com você. – O sarcasmo de Draco foi tão leve que Hermione corou novamente. O homem ao ver o que fizera ficou um pouco sem graça. – Quero dizer, era sacanagem.

- Eu sei Malfoy – Hermione falou azedamente -, agora vamos voltar ao trabalho.

- Você não me contou.

Hermione virou sem entender para Draco.

- Não te contei o que?

- Como foi o seu final de semana.

Hermione sorriu de lado.

- Vamos ficar falando sobre o meu final de semana, Malfoy?

- Eu te contei o meu, experimente fazer o mesmo.

Hermione crispou os lábios.

- Rony foi até lá em casa.

- Meus sinceros pêsames.

Hermione riu.

- Nós fomos visitar meus pais.

- Que programa divertido.

- Não foi.

- E por que não?

- Te interessa Malfoy?

- Granger, eu estou tentando ser educado, faça o mesmo.

Hermione mirou Draco por alguns minutos e sua mão hesitou na maçaneta.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Bom trabalho.

Hermione assentiu e entrou na própria sala sem falar mais nada.

* * *

- Rita, não. Eu já disse que não. – Hermione praticamente gritava ao telefone.

_- Mas senhorita, o que eu digo então?_

- Que eu não posso falar agora. Estou falando sério, não posso atendê-lo agora.

Hermione ouviu uma batida em sua sala e gritou um "entre" antes de continuar a falar com Rita.

Draco entrou na sala e observou a chefe no telefone. Ela parecia irritada.

- Já disse que não. Use uma ameaça, isso deve resolver. Eu estou falando sério, não deixe ele entrar. O senhor Weasley não tem permissão de entrar no meu trabalho. Ele sabe disso.

_- Ok, ele não entrará._

- Obrigada Rita.

Hermione desligou o telefone e olhou para Draco.

- Sim?

- Chegaram uns papéis para você assinar. – Disse Draco estendendo os papéis e Hermione os pegou – Isso tudo era para esconder que eu trabalho aqui?

- Claro que não – disse Hermione parecendo um pouco assustada – Não, não foi por causa disso.

- Ah sim. – Draco sentiu o clima meio tenso e apenas virou-se para ir embora.

- Nós brigamos.

- Eu e você? – Perguntou Draco virando-se para Hermione – Bem, isso geralmente acontece.

- Não. Estou falando no final de semana. – Os olhos de Hermione brilharam um pouco – Por isso meu final de semana não foi bom.

Draco sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável, não estava acostumado a ter aquelas conversas.

- Brigaram? Como? – Perguntou o homem chegando mais perto de Hermione.

- Ele é infantil. Disse que devíamos viajar essa semana, mas eu falei que tinha trabalho. Ele falou que eu era a chefe e que mandava nos outros, podia deixar o trabalho nas mãos de quem trabalhava pra mim. Eu falei que quando se é chefe você tem mais responsabilidade ainda e que não é seu dever escravizar as pessoas. Ele não entendeu, começamos a discutir e eu falei umas palavras não muito bonitas pra ele.

- Quais exatamente? – Perguntou Draco fingindo não entender. Hermione levantou-se e foi até o lado de Draco – Desculpe, eu sou um pouco ingênuo.

- Super. Bem, mandei ele tomar no cú, mandei ele se fuder, mandei ele para a puta que pariu. Acho que só.

- Você me surpreende Granger.

- Surpreendo? – Perguntou Hermione sem entender. Draco estava olhando-a de perto e ela se sentia um pouco confusa com a proximidade.

- Sim, nunca pensei em você dessa maneira.

- Que maneira exatamente? – Perguntou Hermione. Draco sorriu de lado.

- Gostosa, uma chefe não muito chata e que fala palavrões.

- Você não me conhecia direito então. – Disse Hermione sentindo a respiração ficar presa. Draco ouviu a mulher ter dificuldade para respirar e se aproximou mais um pouco de maneira provocante.

- Adoraria conhecer.

Hermione sentiu o hálito de menta de Draco e seus olhos praticamente fecharam, porém ao relutar consigo mesma os manteve abertos.

- Não brinca comigo Malfoy. Posso considerar isso assédio e te demitir.

- Opa, não brinca com isso Granger. – Falou Draco se afastando de Hermione.

- Você quem começou.

- Vamos fingir que eu não falei nada.

- Ok, concordo.

Draco apenas ficou olhando para Hermione em mais um silêncio constrangedor.

- Já está na hora do almoço.

Draco se mexeu no lugar tentando pensar no que dizer.

- Pois é, bem, eu vou voltar para a minha sala.

- Não vai almoçar? – Perguntou Hermione incrédula – Você tem o que? Anorexia? Bulimia?

- Nem dos dois. – Falou Draco sem humor. O fato era que odiava almoçar sozinho, por isso preferia comer no trabalho mesmo. – Eu peço alguma comida.

- Malfoy, você vai acabar ficando com abstinência de trabalho.

- Não vou não. – Falou Draco como um menino teimoso e saiu da sala da chefa. Hermione riu e pegou seu casaco saindo atrás de Draco.

- Anda Malfoy, vá comer algo – mandou Hermione rudemente. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e falou em tom zombeteiro:

- Só se for você, quero dizer, com você.

Hermione corou furiosamente.

- Há há há. Muito engraçado, Malfoy, se eu não te ver saindo para almoçar...

- Vai fazer o que? Me demitir?

- Te levar a força.

Draco agora estava um pouco pasmo.

- Isso é um convite para almoçar com você?

- Entenda como quiser.

Draco olhou um pouco Hermione e pegou o casaco.

- Se eu vou sair com minha chefa, isso é um progresso. Quero um aumento.

Hermione fingiu rir enquanto arrastava Draco para fora da sala.

- Rita, nós vamos almoçar e já voltamos.

Rita olhou assustada para os dois que saíam. Ao sair do escritório Draco deu o braço para Hermione. A mulher se assustou ao ver o braço de Draco enlaçado ao seu.

- O que é isso Malfoy?

- Uma chave para o sexo.

Hermione riu, mas não soltou o braço de Draco.

- Você é patético.

- E você não soltou do meu braço, ou seja, uma insinuação que você quer sexo.

Dessa vez Hermione tirou o braço, irritada.

- Eu já tenho sexo.

- Garanto que o meu é mil vezes melhor do que o do Weasley.

- O seu o que?

- Sexo e outra coisa também...

- Malfoy! Você é um pervertido sexual!

- Não. Ao contrário, sou um reprimido. Por favor, Granger, seja boazinha e satisfaça minhas vontades.

Draco fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado e Hermione riu.

- Babaca.

- Poxa Granger, eu dou em cima de você e você me trata assim? Como um verme?

- É a vida Malfoy. E você sempre foi um verme.

- Acho que depois dessa eu vou voltar para o escritório. – Não tinha nenhum tom de brincadeira na voz de Draco.

- NÃO! – Hermione pegou Draco pelo braço o virando e ficou vermelha.

- Não?

- Quero dizer, poxa Malfoy, eu estava brincando. Você sabe disso.

- Sei?

- Sabe, pára com isso Malfoy, eu não vou me ajoelhar para almoçar com você, mas estou te chamando como uma... colega.

- Colega.

- Pois é. – Hermione quase gaguejava – Acho que podemos dizer que somos colegas agora. Não concorda?

Draco sorriu com gosto.

- É, pode-se dizer.

- Então vamos.

Hermione ainda estava com a mão no braço de Draco e o arrastou até um restaurante do Beco Diagonal, onde ficava seu escritório.

- Seu marido não trabalha aqui perto?

- Trabalha, mas o babaca tirou umas férias. E ele NÃO é o meu marido.

- Ah sim, claro. Noivo então.

- Não.

- Namorado?

- Não.

- Ficante?

- Não.

- Gigolô?

Hermione riu e não respondeu. Apenas seguiu o garçom que arranjara uma mesa bem ao fundo do restaurante para eles.

Os dois sentaram-se e ficaram se encarando.

- Gostariam de algo para beber? – Perguntou o garçom vindo com um bloco de notas.

- Bem, eu gostaria de água com gás. – Falou Hermione sorrindo. Draco fez cara de nojo.

- Me vê a carta de vinhos e duas taças.

- É para já. – Falou o garçom de retirando.

- Malfoy, eu não bebo antes de trabalhar. – Repreendeu Hermione.

- Ótimo, sobra mais para mim.

Hermione trincou os dentes e fez uma careta quando a carta de vinhos chegou e Draco escolheu um. Logo que o homem abriu o vinho e o aroma da bebida veio até ela, a mulher desejou não ter dito que não bebia. Estava na cara que Draco sabia escolher um vinho. E olha que era uma bebida trouxa.

- Está ótimo. – Falou Draco provando e o garçom serviu-lhe de mais vinho.

- A senhorita vai beber? – Perguntou o garçom para Hermione. Ela hesitou com o sorriso de Draco.

- Só um pouco. – Falou e o garçom colocou pouquíssimo em sua taça – Bem... Um pouco mais não faz mal, faz?

Draco riu enquanto abaixava a própria taça para encarar Hermione.

- Tsk tsk Granger, eu não bebo antes do trabalho.

- Há há há. – Hermione provou o vinho e teve que admitir que estava excelente. – Boa escolha Malfoy.

- Isso foi um elogio?

- Entenda como quiser.

Draco apenas deu de ombros e um silêncio incomodo surgiu.

- Então... – Hermione tentava quebrar o silêncio – O que andou fazendo depois de sair de Hogwarts?

- Me formei para trabalhar no Ministério. Trabalhei no Ministério e fui demitido.

Hermione assentiu.

- Nenhuma namorada?

- Não que prestasse – respondeu Draco tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Hm... Pelo visto você é criterioso.

- Muito Granger. Eu avalio a mulher antes de ver se vale à pena me esforçar para tê-la. No meu caso, eu não preciso me esforçar tanto assim, se é que você me entende.

- Só falta você me dizer que dá nota para elas.

Draco fez que sim.

- É claro, era minha brincadeira preferida em Hogwarts.

- E você já me deu uma nota em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Sim. – Draco falou sem o menor humor. Ou sem expressar nenhum.

- E qual foi a minha nota?

- Em Hogwarts? Zero.

Hermione riu sem emoção. Era óbvio aquilo, porém uma coisa a intrigou.

- Como assim "em Hogwarts"? A nota seria diferente agora? Ela pode ser alterada?

- Se pode. – Falou Draco piscando um olho para Hermione.

- Hm... E qual seria minha nota hoje em dia?

- Não sei, tenho que pensar muito no assunto.

Hermione fez que sim e bebeu mais um gole do vinho. Sacudia a perna nervosamente. Era um hábito seu. Foi quando sua perna tocou na de Draco, que a mulher sentiu um calor subir e afastou rapidamente a perna. Draco sentiu a hesitação de Hermione e riu por dentro. Gostava de ver o efeito das mulheres perto dele.

- Vamos comer? – Perguntou Hermione pegando o cardápio.

Draco fez que sim e olhou seu próprio cardápio.

- Enquanto a gente come, você me conta como foram seus dias fora da escola.

Quando a comida chegou, Draco fez um sinal para Hermione começar.

- Bem... Não tem muito o que dizer. Trabalhei no Ministério, depois em uma fundação do F.A.L.E que por sinal ainda existe.

- Aquela merda ainda existe? – Hermione olhou furiosa para Draco – Quero dizer, que bom saber!

Hermione riu e continuou a falar:

- Estou com o Ronald desde que terminamos a escola e tenho os mesmos amigos, alguns novos é claro. E só.

- E o babaca ainda não te pediu em casamento?

- Hm... Não. – Hermione apenas deu de ombros – E eu estou pouco me fudendo.

- Opa! Que fera. – Draco fingiu estar espantado.

- Ele é um babaca.

- Olha, estamos de acordo Granger. Mas me conte uma coisa que me deixa muito curioso.

- Fale.

- Os boatos com o Krum... eram verdadeiros?

Hermione corou e fez que sim.

- Safada, eu sabia! Você deu uns pegas no Krum!

Hermione riu.

- Nossa, você deve estar chocado, Malfoy.

- Com quantos você já esteve Granger?

- Como? – Hermione se engasgou com o vinho e tomou um pouco de sua água.

- Com quantos homens você já esteve.

- Você vai rir.

- Juro que não. Me conte, por favor. – O tom de súplica de Draco fez Hermione concordar.

- Dois.

- DOIS?

- Malfoy!

- Desculpe, e com quantos você já transou?

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? – Hermione sentia-se desconfortável.

- Anda Granger.

- Hm... Um.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!

- MALFOY!

- Desculpe! Nossa Granger, você que é uma reprimida sexual.

- Ah é? E você? Com quantas esteve?

- Perdi a conta com dezoito anos.

- E você dizendo que era criterioso.

- Eu sou. Quando se trata de compromisso. Sexo sem compromisso só precisa de um critério: se ela é gostosa ou não.

- Babaca.

- Eu sei que você me quer Granger.

- Faça-me rir, Malfoy.

Draco deu de ombros enquanto comia o último pedaço de comida do seu prato.

- Bem, se um dia quiser sexo sem compromisso antes de se casar com o Weasley e só ter feito sexo com uma pessoa na vida, sabe onde me procurar.

- Na sua sala. – Falou Hermione sem humor e Draco piscou sedutoramente para a mulher.

- Exatamente.

Hermione apenas ficou mirando Draco enquanto o homem pedia a conta.

* * *

N/a: Gente, os capítulos estão aumentando! Sahuuashhuasuash

Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Se você ainda não comentou no capítulo, clica no botão ali embaixo *0* Faça uma autora feliz.

Beijoos.


	6. Mansão Malfoy

Capítulo 4

Mansão Malfoy

* * *

"_O Eleito. Era assim que eu o chamaria de agora em diante? Não. Ele não passava de um garoto idiota que era salvo por todos ao seu lado. Eu não vejo como alguém pode achar que ele é um herói. _

_O verdadeiro herói é aquele que consegue suportar anos de sua vida fazendo algo que não quer, e sozinho. O Potter sempre teve seus amigos ao seu lado, ele nunca experimentou de verdade a sensação de estar só e ter que salvar alguém._

_Eu próprio tive que me salvar."_

- Parabéns Granger. – Draco estava sentado em sua cama lendo o trecho do final de um capítulo. O livro de Hermione sem dúvida nenhuma conseguia passar o seu ponto de vista, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa conseguiria. Era um feito.

Já passava das duas da manhã e Draco lia o livro. Não terminara ainda, pois além dele ser grande faltava tempo. Mas acabou gostando de acompanhar a própria vida nas palavras de outra pessoa. De vez em quando ficava óbvia a opinião de Hermione em alguma fala ou em algum ato. Mas por incrível que pareça ela não o julgara em nenhuma parte do livro.

Draco passou as mãos no cabelo e acabou desajeitando os fios loiros que caíram em seu rosto. Olhou para o quarto escuro, a única luz vinha de um abajur que comprara. Colocou o livro do lado do abajur e apagou a única luz.

Não conseguia dizer se estava sonhando ou não, mas um garoto de quinze anos apareceu para ele. Seus olhos estavam sombrios e nenhum sorriso era visto em sua face.

Aquela imagem o atormentava.

* * *

Toc toc toc

Hermione acordou meio zonza com os barulhos em sua porta.

Olhou no despertador e viu que eram três horas da manhã. Levantou-se e pegou a varinha. Caminhou apressada pela casa e pode ouvir mais batidas na porta.

- Quem é? – Perguntou um pouco temerosa e abriu uma fresta. Uma visão ruiva apareceu-lhe.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hermione bruscamente para Rony, que sorria na porta.

- Eu vim te pedir desculpas. – Disse Rony encabulado. Hermione bufou.

- Às três horas da manhã, Ronald Weasley? – Perguntou irritada.

- Eu não queria mais brigar. – Falou Rony entrando e Hermione fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- Não poderia esperar até amanhã para pedir-me desculpas? – A mulher bocejou. Rony andou até ela e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu não agüento esperar até o amanhã, você sabe disso.

Hermione crispou os lábios e tirou os braços de Rony de si, caminhando de volta para o quarto.

- Mi? – Chamou Rony a seguindo e entrando no quarto. – Você não vai falar nada?

- Tem algo para falar? – Perguntou Hermione e sentou-se na cama – Vamos dormir Ronald, amanhã nós conversamos.

Rony olhou um pouco mais para Hermione e se deu por vencido, deitando ao lado da mulher.

Os dois bufaram contrariados e viraram para lados opostos.

Hermione demorou a dormir depois daquilo, uma súbita lembrança veio-lhe a mente.

* * *

Os dois não se cumprimentaram.

Cada um tinha olheiras maiores do que o outro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Draco quando Hermione entrou em sua sala.

- Não consegui dormir. – Disse Hermione esfregando os olhos.

- Nem eu. – Draco bocejou e ergueu os braços tentando despistar o sono.

- Será que não poderíamos dormir? Alguém notaria a nossa falta de presença? – Perguntou Hermione e Draco sorriu malicioso.

- Só se dormimos juntos. – Brincou o homem fazendo Hermione fechar a cara. – O que houve? O Weasley te irritou de novo?

- Ele apareceu às três da manhã na minha casa. – Disse Hermione sentando-se em frente à Draco.

- E daí? – Perguntou Draco sem entender. Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Isso é coisa que se faça? – Perguntou Hermione corando.

- Sim, quando se está apaixonado. – Respondeu Draco e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Você não gostou, é?

Hermione corou mais ainda e levantou-se desajeitadamente.

- É claro que eu gostei, só estou dizendo que estou com sono. É que ficamos acordados. – Hermione piscou para Draco saindo rapidamente da sala.

Draco olhou por um tempo para a porta da sala de Hermione e sua expressão era confusa.

- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado o que eles ficaram fazendo.

* * *

- Malfoy – Hermione chamou o homem pelo telefone que comunicava as salas.

- Escritório de Hermione Jane Weasley, pois não? – Perguntou Draco do outro lado.

- Muito engraçado! Estou morrendo de rir. Dá pra você vir a minha sala? – Perguntou Hermione e Draco apenas desligou.

- Sí? – Falou o homem entrando na sala. Hermione revirou os olhos e mandou-lhe sentar.

- Bem, esse mês nós vamos lançar um livro de um escritor bem famoso. – Disse Hermione – O escritor de _Runas: como decifrá-las. _Ele escreveu um novo livro, mas é um romance bruxo chamado: _Decifre-me._

- Esse cara tem obsessão por decifrar coisas? – Perguntou Draco ironicamente.

- Malfoy, ele decifra Runas ok? – Disse Hermione impaciente – Voltando... Ele nos mandou fazer uma festa de lançamento e...

- Nós temos cara de agência de festa ou algo do gênero? – Perguntou Draco crispando os lábios.

- Malfoy, eu não podia negar nada. – Disse Hermione exasperada – Então, temos que fazer essa festa em tempo recorde, entendeu? Primeiro: um lugar. Arranje um lugar, por favor, para a festa, nem que seja um lugar trouxa.

- Sim senhora. – disse Draco fingindo uma reverência – Então se me der licença tenho que ligar para alguns lugares. – O homem continuava com o sorriso debochado ao sair da sala de Hermione.

A mulher bufou indignada tentando acreditar que Draco conseguiria ajudá-la a fazer uma festa em um mês.

* * *

- Eu já falei que é para o final do mês – Draco rugia no telefone tentando acertar uma data -, não podem? Como assim não pode? Eu sei que é pouco tempo, mas não tem como reservar? ... Então vai se fuder!

Draco desligou o telefone sentindo raiva. Nem os lugares trouxas estavam colaborando.

Já estava tentando encontrar um lugar há mais de três horas para a tal festa e não conseguia. Aquilo o estava irritando, era como falhar em uma missão patética. E olha que já fora um comensal da morte, enfrentara coisas mais difíceis.

- Malfoy? – Hermione chamou ao sair da sua sala – Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Não – Draco estava irritado e começara a se sentir mais cansado.

- Malfoy...

Hermione não pode terminar, pois Draco a assustou ao andar até ela e tapar sua boca.

- Eu tive uma ideia. – Disse Draco sussurrando e Hermione sentiu-se tremer com a mão do homem em si.

- Que ideia? – Perguntou Hermione ao tirar a mão de Draco de sua boca.

- Você conhece a minha mansão? – Perguntou Draco sorrindo maroto.

* * *

- Senhor Malfoy – um elfo apareceu quando Draco abriu a porta de sua mansão e entrou -, o senhor voltou cedo.

- Sim, isso porque eu e a senhorita Granger iremos almoçar aqui hoje. – Anunciou Draco. O elfo fez uma reverência para Hermione e para ele. Hermione crispou os lábios, contrariada.

- Não precisamos dar trabalho a eles. – Disse se referindo ao elfo que saíra para a cozinha. Draco riu sem humor.

- Granger, ande logo, eles têm que trabalhar. – Disse Draco puxando Hermione e caminhando com a mulher pela mansão.

Era enorme a casa, com detalhes de pedras, e pilastras. Muito limpa e organizada. Os móveis eram de madeira escura e mármore. Era pouco iluminada, mas Hermione ao invés de achá-la aterrorizante ou algo assim, achou-a linda.

- Aqui está – Draco a levara até um salão enorme onde com toda a certeza caberiam todos da festa e mais.

- Uau – disse Hermione caminhando pelo grande salão. As janelas eram imensas, mas não iluminavam o ambiente, pois estavam tapadas com cortinas verdes que tinham detalhes dourados. O chão era escuro, mas as paredes eram mais claras do que as outras que já havia visto naquela casa.

- "Uau"? Nossa, Granger está elogiando minha casa? – Disse Draco sorrindo.

- Muito bonita – disse Hermione retribuindo o sorriso. – Aconchegante também.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, parecendo incrédulo.

- Isso nem eu acho. Na realidade, é a primeira pessoa que diz isso. – Disse Draco e agora Hermione ria de verdade.

- Pelo menos achamos o lugar – disse Hermione contente. – Quero dizer, se você permitir.

- Granger, por que você acha que eu nos trouxe aqui? – Perguntou Draco caminhando até Hermione.

Os dois se encararam por alguns minutos até que ouviram passos. Hermione se assustou chegando para trás e quase trombou com um elfo.

- Senhor, o almoço está pronto. – Anunciou o elfo e Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos Granger. – Draco estendeu o braço para Hermione. A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior, mas aceitou o braço estendido.

Novamente caminharam pela mansão chegando até uma sala de jantar. Uma grande mesa havia sido posta no centro da sala e atrás dela era visível um bar.

- Vamos comer assim? – Perguntou Hermione apontando para a mesa. De uma ponta da mesa tinham pratos e talheres e do outro lado mais um prato. Draco franziu o cenho.

- Desconcertante certo? – Perguntou Draco.

- Muito.

- Hm... Trian – Chamou Draco e o elfo apareceu – Coloque o prato da visitante ao meu lado direito.

- Sim senhor – disse elfo começando a obedecer.

Hermione esperou até a mesa estar pronta novamente e sentou-se em seu lugar. Draco ocupou o lugar dele.

- Isso me lembra muito um filme – comentou Hermione timidamente enquanto o elfo servia a comida em seus pratos. Hermione sorriu para o elfo quando ele lhe serviu. Draco apenas pegou os talheres.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Draco começando a comer – Qual?

- A Bela e a Fera. – Disse Hermione corando e olhando para o prato. Draco franziu o cenho, pois não conhecia aquela história.

- Espero que eu seja a Bela.

Hermione riu de Draco e o homem não pode esconder um sorriso.

- Você e suas ironias de sempre. – Comentou Hermione.

- O que seria de mim, um Malfoy, sem minhas ironias?

- Tem razão, nada.

Hermione comeu em silêncio, no final não pode deixar de dizer:

- Estava uma delícia.

- Obrigado, fui eu mesmo quem fiz. – Disse Draco fingindo estar lisonjeado.

- Eu vou ter que me acostumar com suas respostas – disse Hermione rindo e bebendo um gole de vinho.

- Pensei que já estivesse acostumada. – Falou Draco piscando.

- Nem tanto. – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e tirou o guardanapo do colo. – Acho que temos que ir.

- Sim, claro. – Draco levantou-se e Hermione o imitou. Os dois saíram da sala de jantar, e o mesmo elfo os aguardava do outro lado da porta.

- Estava ótimo, muito obrigada. – Disse Hermione gentilmente para o elfo. O pequeno ser arregalou os olhos e Draco bufou enquanto se afastava.

* * *

- Você foi excelente, Malfoy – disse Hermione contente enquanto assinava alguns papéis em sua sala.

- Geralmente eu sou. – Disse Draco e sorriu malicioso – Ouso dizer que sou excelente em tudo.

- Modesto hein?

- Nem um pouco.

Hermione riu enquanto passava uns papéis para Draco.

- Acho que você já pode sair hoje. – Disse a mulher gentilmente. Draco franziu o cenho.

- Ainda não deram nem cinco horas. – Falou Draco sem entender.

- Pois é, mas você já fez tanto por hoje, que eu te libero mais cedo. – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero ir embora? – Perguntou Draco sem entender.

- Pensei que você fosse querer. – Disse Hermione sentindo o clima ficar tenso.

- Pois eu não quero. – Disse Draco sério.

- Mas... Malfoy, você não tem outras coisas para fazer? – Perguntou Hermione – Pessoas com quem sair?

- Não. – Disse Draco simplesmente.

- Não tem nada que você queira? – Perguntou Hermione. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quero que você pare de fazer perguntas e de tentar ser uma chefa legal.

Hermione estranhou a reação de Draco, e quando viu o homem já estava pegando o casaco que pertencia a ele.

- Mas já que você me liberou – começou Draco caminhando até a porta – ótimo.

Hermione não conseguiu nem responder, pois Draco fechou a porta em sua cara.

* * *

- Eu não entendo, eu tentei apenas ser legal. – Disse Hermione enquanto conversava com Harry na casa do amigo.

- Peraí, eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com a ideia de você e o Draco estarem trabalhando juntos. – Disse Harry um pouco atordoado. Hermione crispou os lábios.

- Errado, ele trabalha para mim, não trabalhamos juntos. Não somos uma equipe nem nada do tipo.

Hermione tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto e aquilo fez Harry rir.

- Ele é um bom escravo? – Perguntou Harry achando divertido aquilo.

- Vai se catar, Potter. Eu não escravizo ninguém – disse Hermione levantando-se e caminhando pela sala.

- Eu sei, Mi. Eu estava brincando. – Disse Harry levantando junto.

- Gina disse que vocês brigaram, de novo. – Hermione tentou mudar de assunto.

- Brigamos. Já estou cheio das frescuras dela. Ela que se exploda.

- Não fale assim da minha amiga perto de mim. – Pediu Hermione.

- Eu também sou seu amigo, tenho direito de desabafar, como você veio fazer comigo.

- Mas eu vim falar de trabalho, não de vida amorosa. – Reclamou Hermione.

- Será? – Harry perguntou levando um tapa no braço. – Eu estava brincando, mas eu realmente estou enciumado.

- Enciumado? – Hermione olhou para Harry sem entender. O moreno chegou mais próximo.

- Oras, o meu inimigo trabalhando com minha melhor amiga. E se ele tentar se aproveitar de você? – Perguntou Harry nervoso.

- Eu sei me cuidar, ok? Não preciso de nenhum machão me defendendo. – Hermione cruzou os braços, indignada.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu queria arranjar uma mulher igual a você. – Harry falou sorrindo. Hermione sentiu que estava corando.

- Pare de brincar com isso, Potter. Ou eu levo a sério – avisou Hermione.

- E se eu quiser que você leve a sério? – Perguntou Harry chegando perto de Hermione, e a mulher foi chegando para trás.

- Bem... erh... – Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada para falar e olhou para os lados.

- Hermione, eu estou cansado das mulheres com quem eu saio. São um bando de chatas que reclamam que eu tenho que trabalhar e blábláblá. Pelo menos você é diferente delas. – Harry agora caminhava na direção de Hermione com os olhos estreitos.

- Harry, pára com isso. Olha, o Rony! – Avisou Hermione – Ele... ele vai ficar chateado.

Hermione sentiu a parede atrás de si e viu que Harry agora estava a centímetros dela.

- Ele não precisa saber. – Sussurrou Harry e sorriu de lado – Além do mais, eu sei que vocês brigaram.

Hermione sentiu todo o sangue ficar cada vez mais quente enquanto corava.

- Harry, você brigou com a Gina, eu sei que ela falou coisas horríveis, mas, por favor, não faça isso. – Pediu a mulher quase implorando – Você vai se arrepender, sabe disso.

- Eu não sei de nada. – Murmurou Harry chegando mais para frente.

* * *

N/A: Me digam, eu sou má parando aí? Ashuhuasuahshas

Bom, eu não vou contar o que acontece ;X Desculpem pelos possíveis erros, eu não revisei o capítulo.

Agradecimentos: Lady Malfoy, MaguieMalfoy, **nikax-granger** e **SamaraKiss**.


	7. A Equipe

Capítulo 5 A Equipe.

* * *

- Granger? – Chamou Draco assim que Hermione entrou, no dia seguinte, na sala. A mulher o olhou, aflita e horrorizada. Ela estava pálida, com olheiras e os cabelos não pareciam muito arrumados. A roupa amassada parecia ser... a que usara ontem?

- Merlin! O que aconteceu com você, chefinha? – Perguntou Draco levantando-se e seguindo Hermione para dentro da sala da mulher. Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Você não estava chateado comigo? Pensei que fosse perder meu escravo. – Brincou Hermione sentando-se.

- Relaxa, foi apenas uma TPM passageira – disse Draco dando uma piscadela. – O que diabos aconteceu com você? Andou caminhando em um lixão?

- Eu estou um caco assim? – Perguntou Hermione tentando olhar-se no espelhinho em cima de sua mesa.

- Você está um monstro – falou Draco aproximando-se de Hermione e passando a mão em seus cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los. – Isso daqui é um pedaço de biscoito no seu cabelo?

- Talvez – disse Hermione sem jeito enquanto puxava o cabelo tentando tirar os farelos.

- Granger, estou ficando temeroso – disse Draco sentando-se na frente da chefa. – Posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Malfoy... – Hermione ia mandar Draco cuidar de sua vida, porém a preocupação estava evidente no rosto do loiro, mesmo que aquilo lhe fosse desconhecido. Hermione fechou os olhos e passou a mão no rosto. – O Harry tentou me beijar.

Draco olhou sem entender para Hermione.

- Hm... e?

- EEEE? – Rugiu Hermione nervosamente. Draco arregalou os olhos. – COMO ASSIM "E"?

- Bem... já não era sem tempo, eu sempre achei o Potter meio lerdo. E olha que estou tentando ser gentil!

- Malfoy – começou Hermione sentindo as mãos tremerem -, como você sabia que isso aconteceria?

- Simples. Ele é um dos seus melhores amigos, depois de mim é claro, e você é uma mulher interessante. – Disse Draco piscando para Hermione. – Quero dizer, no ponto de vista dele.

- Por que eu seria interessante para ele? – Perguntou Hermione sem entender. – Eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse levá-lo a crer que pudéssemos ter algo a mais.

- Vocês não se desgrudam desde o primeiro ano, ele é o garoto para quem você conta tudo, você é inteligente e amiga dele, não fica enchendo o saco com crises de mulheres, você é carinhosa com ele, gentil e blábláblá...

- Você faz isso tudo parecer um caso de novela.

- Sempre me achei um ótimo roteirista. – Brincou Draco. – Falando sério, Granger, não sei o que te espantou tanto.

- O fato de meu melhor amigo tentar me beijar? Será?

- Ohhhh! Crime de estado. Granger, já tentou dar uns beijos em outras pessoas? Talvez isso lhe faça bem.

- Ora, Malfoy!

- Você o beijou? – Perguntou Draco curioso. Hermione corou furiosamente enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Eu não poderia fazer isso com o Rony. Eu o afastei de mim e mandei-lhe se recompor antes de me procurar novamente. – Disse firmemente. Draco bufou exasperado.

- Quer apostar quanto que da próxima vez que se virem ele dirá que acha que te ama? Você apenas interessou-o mais por esse joguinho.

- Joguinho? Que joguinho? – Perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Você me entendeu... essa sua... bem... glicose anal. – Disse Draco sem jeito.

- HEIN? – Exclamou Hermione arregalando os olhos. – Que diabos é isso, Malfoy?

- Um termo um pouco mais bonitinho para cu doce.

- EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO CU DOCE! – Gritou Hermione e tapou a boca em seguida.

- Reze para ninguém ter te ouvido – disse Draco achando graça. – Pense no que eu te disse chefinha.

- No que mesmo? – Hermione parecia exausta.

- Quem sabe novos beijos lhe façam bem? Eu diria que faria um trabalho melhor do que o do Potter, maaasss... aproveite o que tem e vê se passa em casa para tomar um banho – disse Draco piscando para Hermione. Logo em seguida levantou-se da cadeira deixando Hermione sozinha na sala com apenas seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Já se passara uma semana desde que Harry Potter assediara Hermione Granger. Sim! Porque para ela aquilo havia sido praticamente um assédio. Ela não se atrevera a conversar com Rony nem com mais ninguém sobre aquilo... a não ser com Draco, mas fora apenas com ele. E ela duvidava que ele fosse contar para alguém.

Pensar em Draco lhe lembrava da festa de inauguração do livro que devia estar para chegar.

Passava todos os dias analisando com Draco os preparativos para a festa, a lista de convidados, o bufê, quem contratariam... e tinha que admitir que Draco tinha um excelente gosto para festas.

Já estava de noite quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta de sua casa. Caminhou-se sonolenta rezando para que fosse Merlin vindo buscá-la.

- Harry? – Exclamou assustada ao ver o moreno parado em sua porta. Parecia-lhe nervoso e confuso.

- Mi... Por que não me procurou esta semana? – Perguntou-lhe. Hermione sentiu-se desesperada.

- Bem... erh... eu trabalhei até tarde essa semana. Você sabe... os preparativos da festa – disse Hermione chegando para o lado. – Entra.

Harry sorriu acanhado enquanto entrava no recinto.

- Quer algo para beber? – Perguntou Hermione seguindo em direção à cozinha. Harry a seguiu de perto a deixando mais nervosa do que pensou que poderia ficar.

- Mi, eu precisava falar com você – disse Harry virando a morena para encará-lo. Hermione deu um passo para trás ao sentir o corpo de Harry colado ao seu.

- Bem, sou toda ouvidos – brincou Hermione sorrindo. Harry correspondeu ao sorriso.

- Mione, eu acho que eu te amo – declarou Harry em um fôlego só. Hermione arregalou os olhos lembrando-se do que Draco falara-lhe.

- Incrível – sussurrou para si mesma. Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que? – Perguntou confuso e temeroso.

- Nada, eu apenas... lembrei-me de uma coisa – disse Hermione balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Mi, você ouviu o que eu disse? – Perguntou Harry. Hermione fez que sim. – E o que você me diz?

- Que você está ficando louco.

- Não! Não! Mi, me escuta! Eu também pensara isso, mas depois eu vi que tudo está perfeitamente claro. Se você ao menos... se você me desse uma chance.

- Uma chance? – Hermione gaguejou as palavras.

- Sim, uma chance – implorou Harry.

- Harry, eu não irei terminar com o Rony para tentar uma chance com você. Eu nunca pensara que um dia você pudesse...

- Não estou lhe pedindo isso!Estou apenas lhe pedindo uma chance, quem sabe um beijo? Uma noite juntos?

- Harry, você andou se drogando? Porque só assim você... – Hermione não terminou de falar, pois Harry a puxou pela cintura selando seus lábios em um beijo urgente. A mulher até tentou se soltar, mas Harry não parecia que permitiria tal feito. Quando finalmente cedeu, Hermione viu-se descabelando o cabelo já tão despenteado que conhecia e que nunca pensara que teria a ousadia de tocar enquanto beijava seu melhor amigo.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" pensou Hermione enquanto as mãos de Harry desciam pelo seu corpo até chegarem a suas coxas. "Talvez o Malfoy tenha razão, eu realmente tenho que aproveitar melhor a vida, beijar outros caras".

"Merda" pensou ao sentir seu corpo sendo praticamente jogado em cima do sofá. Sabia que se Gina... ou Rony vissem aquilo iriam matar aos dois, bem lentamente e cruelmente. Claro que se fosse Draco Malfoy, bem... ele estaria rindo até não agüentar mais, e talvez até falando que a cena lhe trazia náuseas.

Mas isso era hora para pensar em Draco Malfoy? Não. Não quando seu melhor amigo está te empurrando pelas paredes até o quarto.

Não quando seu "suposto" melhor amigo está caindo na sua cama, graças a força que você não sabe de onde tirou.

Ela deveria estar, realmente, de saco cheio do namorado. Fala sério, morreria apenas tendo transado com um homem? Antes aquilo poderia lhe parecer fofo, mas agora? Parecia decadente. Pelo menos na vida dela. Talvez tivesse mudado de opinião por estar excitada em ver o peito despido do eleito.

Sua roupa já estava jogada do outro lado do quarto. Fez um feitiço mudo para diminuir a intensidade da luz. Até hoje ela não se acostumara com homens olhando para seu corpo. Sentia vergonha, e Rony nunca relutara em apagar a luz. Não sabia como Harry reagiria, mas como o mesmo não reclamara, pode então fazer o que ambos queriam sem nenhum pudor.

Quando a manhã atingiu seu auge, os raios solares despertaram a morena que se encontrava largada no peito do homem. Sentiu as mãos de Harry percorrendo seus cabelos até o final de sua cintura.

- Tira a mão daí, tarado – brincou enquanto puxava o lençol para cobrir o corpo. – Ou eu chamo os aurores.

- Querida, eles só atacariam se eu mandasse – disse Harry sorrindo para Hermione. A garota sentiu calafrios ao olhar o peito nu masculino e lembrar-se da noite passada que tivera.

- Nesse caso, eu mesma faço o trabalho – virou-se para resistir à tentação de continuar. Procurou a roupa que usara anteriormente, achando-a em cima de sua escrivaninha.

- Mi, volta pra cama – pediu Harry carinhosamente vendo a mulher percorrer o quarto com o lençol sobre o corpo. – E tira esse lençol de você.

- Não para a primeira e... não para a segunda. Acho que você está super confortável sem minha companhia – sorrindo timidamente, se encaminhou para o banheiro.

- Fala sério, Mione. Volta. Você não precisa ir trabalhar tão cedo!

- Por que os homens sempre fazem isso? Vocês não se contentam com apenas uma noite de sexo? Precisam ficar olhando para a parceira a manhã inteira?

- Apenas parte dela. E isso é o normal quando se está... – Harry não terminou a frase. Hermione olhou-se no espelho ao terminar de colocar a roupa.

- "Quando se está" o que? – Perguntou saindo do banheiro. Harry sorriu e ergueu os braços.

- Quando se está fazendo sexo com sua melhor amiga.

- Aff Harry! Eu tenho que trabalhar. Vocês, homens, devem ser tudo preguiçosos. Levanta daí, o dia já começou.

- Meu Deus, até aqui você é mandona – reclamou, esticando-se melhor na cama.

- Não gostou? Caí fora.

- Opaaa! Calma Mi, eu estava brincando. – Harry aproveitou quando Hermione passara, e puxara-a para cima da cama.

De todo o relacionamento que tivera com Rony, e um pouquinho da sua experiência com o Krum, Hermione sabia que homem amava ser desdenhado. Eles só podiam possuir alguma espécie de tesão pelo desdenho. Realmente, homem sempre foi uma raça estranha.

- Você realmente vai trabalhar? – Perguntou Harry enquanto beijava lentamente o pescoço de Hermione.

- Se você me largar... sim.

- E se eu não te largar? – Perguntou Harry passando os beijos para a orelha, e novamente para o pescoço.

- Eu te mato – brincou Hermione rindo. Os beijos até que estavam bons, poderia acabar ficando por ali.

- Vamos ficar aqui, Mi! – Insistiu Harry percorrendo as mãos pela cintura da mulher.

- Harry... eu tenho que ir – antes que mudasse de ideia, levantou-se ligeira deixando um moreno com cara de palhaço.

- Você é má, Mione – reclamou Harry jogando um travesseiro em Hermione.

- E você um preguiçoso! Levanta daí, bunda mole.

- Ohhh! Bunda mole não! Minha bunda é durinha, obrigada.

- Não foi isso que eu senti noite passada.

- Querida, o que você sentiu não foi minha bunda.

- Canalha! – Exclamou Hermione rindo. Aquilo não era uma frase típica de Harry Potter, e sim de Draco Malfoy. Falando em Draco Malfoy, ela tinha que terminar os preparativos da festa. Tinha que se encontrar logo com ele.

- Mione, você ainda está aí? – Perguntou Harry parando em frente à morena. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para o parceiro despido.

- Estou. – Sorriu inclinando a cabeça. O desejo de percorrer as mãos sobre o corpo a sua frente estava se tornando cada vez maior.

- Sabe, você pode tocar se quiser. – Brincou Harry percebendo o que Hermione encarava. A mulher corou ligeiramente.

- Eu sei. Mas não quero! Tchau Harry.

- Caramba, você é realmente uma bruxa!

Hermione riu enquanto saía do quarto para preparar-se para mais um dia de trabalho duro.

* * *

- Você fez sexo – acusou Draco Malfoy quando Hermione entrou no escritório. Os olhos da morena se arregalaram.

- Não fiz não.

- Ahh... errei? Droga, estou perdendo o jeito! Então... você comprou um vibrador?

- MALFOY! – Exclamou a chefe ao entrar na própria sala.

- O que? Estou realmente curioso – falou Draco piscando. – Vamos chefinha, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

- Não aconteceu nada – Hermione sentiu que estava corando. – Malfoy, você e sua mania com sexo.

- Granger, pode apostar... é uma boa mania. – Hermione riu com Draco. – Nãooooo!

A morena se assustou com o berro do secretário.

- Não o que?

- Você dormiu com o Potter!

- Você virou o que, Malfoy? Detetive? Você andou me espionando?

- Sim. Na realidade eu sou seu vizinho, tenho um binóculo e fico olhando toda hora para o seu quarto. Fala sério, Granger. Você acha que eu tenho quantos anos? Treze? Não sou um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele. Sou apenas realista, e já saquei o que aconteceu.

- Cacete... não dá para esconder nada de você – reclamou Hermione fazendo bico e cruzando os braços. Draco riu da cena. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo fora extremamente fofo.

- Desculpe, minha jovem. – Brincou enquanto colocava uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa de Hermione. – Bom trabalho, chefinha.

- Você vai me abandonar? – Perguntou Hermione ao ver Draco dando as costas e caminhando para fora da sala. O loiro parou, virando-se sem entender.

- Desculpe?

- Aqui. Você vai me abandonar aqui, com essa pilha de papéis? – Hermione fez o que considerava um bom biquinho de persuasão. Draco não pode deixar de apreciar a tentativa da mulher de fazê-lo ficar com ela.

- Eu tinha trabalhos para fazer – falou ponposamente, quando na realidade pretendia ler o livro que Hermione escrevera.

- Por favor, me ajuda – pediu Hermione apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado. Draco relutou, sentindo vontade de ajudá-la só para jogar mais um pouco de conversa fora como sempre faziam.

- Já que você insiste, e como eu sei que você não vive sem mim... fazer o que, Granger? Eu te ajudo.

- Obrigada.

Draco sentou ao lado de Hermione, trabalhando como verdadeiros colegas de trabalho.

Era uma equipe completamente diferente do que eles dois poderiam imaginar:

Uma Grifinória e um Sonserino.

* * *

n/a: Oláááá, desculpe pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem :D

Obrigada a todos pelos comentários. E QUEM VIU A ESTRÉIA DE HP? EU VIIIIIIIII! FOI PERFEITOOOOO. Não acham? *-*

Beijos,

Ciça ;*


	8. Circo e discussões

Capítulo 6 Circo e discussões.

* * *

- Muito bem, eu não acredito que terminamos – disse Hermione triunfante enquanto assinava os últimos papéis. Era segunda feira. Sexta feira eles teriam a festa de lançamento do tão esperado livro _Decifre-me._Draco ainda implicava com o nome daquele livro, e fazia piadas cada vez mais engraçadas ao ver de Hermione.

- É por causa do meu trabalho super bem feito, Granger – disse Draco enquanto sorria de lado. – Eu sempre me achei perfeito, mas me superei essa semana.

- Háhá, tenho o bozo trabalhando comigo – ironizou Hermione enquanto ela e Draco se levantavam. Os dois se espreguiçaram. Já era meia-noite e não tinham saído do escritório. Passaram as semanas inteiras tentando deixar tudo perfeito para a festa. Hermione olhou para a pilha de papéis e lembretes em cima da sua mesa. – Terminamos, eu não acredito! Terminamos!

A mulher deu pulos de alegria, fazendo Draco erguer uma sobrancelha. O loiro já ia fazer-lhe algum insulto quando Hermione jogou os braços sobre seus ombros. O abraço pegara Draco desprevenido. Arregalou os olhos enquanto sentia o corpo de Hermione grudado ao seu.

- Muito obrigada, Malfoy – agradeceu gentilmente. Draco sentiu um beijo sendo depositado em sua bochecha. Aquela demonstração de afeto era muito estranha a seu ver. Sem jeito deu alguns tapinhas nas costas da chefe.

- Sem problema – declarou pigarreando. Hermione afastou-se um pouco corada.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou envergonhada. Aquilo fez Draco sentir-se ainda mais desconfortável. Não era como se não tivesse gostado, apenas não estava acostumado com aquilo.

- Não tem que pedir desculpas. Sou eu quem tem um coração frio e gélido – declarou o loiro fazendo Hermione rir.

- Disso eu já sabia – falou a morena bocejando. – Estou morta de fome.

- Então me coma – brincou Draco enquanto se retiravam da sala.

- Oferta encantadora, Malfoy. – Disse Hermione sedutoramente. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não brinque assim, Granger. Faz quase um mês que eu não como ninguém, estou na seca.

- Uau, Malfoy! – Hermione fingiu estar impressionada. – Diga-me, como você sobrevive?

- Eu tenho minhas diversões – Draco piscou fazendo Hermione franzir o cenho.

- Eu não entend... – Mal terminou a frase quando a ficha caiu. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta. – Argh, Malfoy! Que nojoooooo.

- O que? Eu ia dizer que o Zabine apenas passa lá em casa e a gente fica jogando cartas. – Draco colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido. – Hermione Jane Granger, que tipo de imagem você tem de mim?

- Você quer realmente saber a verdade? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto trancava a porta da sua sala. Draco ponderou, mas achou que seria mais divertido ver Hermione usar ironia.

- Não. Conte-me algo que me agrade. – Pediu Draco. Hermione pareceu pensar.

- Você é o cara mais certinho, lindo, galante e sedutor que eu conheço, Malfoy – falou enquanto fingia se abanar. – Ficar ao seu lado é como estar com um pedacinho do céu.

- Falando assim, até Merlin acredita – esnobou Draco. – Mas você sabe o que dizem, Granger?

- O que?

- Toda mentira tem um fundo de verdade – Hermione corou enquanto Draco sorria triunfante. Quando saíram do ambiente de trabalho, pararam para se encarar. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Bom... até amanhã, escravo – brincou enquanto estendia a mão para Draco. O homem a encarou por uns minutos e aceitou o aperto de mão. Puxou Hermione para perto de si, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Até amanhã, chefinha – o seu próprio ato o pegara desprevenido. Separou-se rapidamente da mulher, aparatando logo em seguida. Não ficou para ver o rubor tonalizar o rosto de Hermione.

* * *

Assim que pisou em casa, Hermione pode sentir uma mão puxando-a pela cintura. A morena sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe.

- Quem é? – Perguntou para logo em seguida uma luz ofuscar seus olhos. Harry estava parado à sua frente. – Potter! O que faz aqui?

- Potter? O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Eu só vim te fazer uma surpresa, só isso.

- E isso é lugar de fazer surpresas? Se o Rony entra aqui, você está frito – lembrou Hermione enquanto arrumava as coisas que trouxera do trabalho.

- Se divertiu muito com o Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry irônico. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Sim, cada vez ficamos mais íntimos. Principalmente quando estamos nos beijando em cima de uma mesa – provocou Hermione observando Harry ficar vermelho.

- Nem brinca com isso. Acho que eu, Rony e Gina te matávamos. – Harry falou em um tom seco. Hermione riu sem humor.

- Até parece que conseguiriam – Hermione encaminho-se até cozinha. – E por que você que está aqui e não o Rony?

- O Rony teve que ir à Toca resolver um probleminha. Parece que o senhor Weasley ficou doente.

- Mas ele está bem? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não acha melhor eu dar um pulinho lá?

- Ele disse que não precisa. Sabia que você voltaria tarde do trabalho, então pediu-me para ver se você estava bem. Então, Mi... você está bem?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto comia um prato frio que tirara da geladeira. Estava morta da fome.

- Estou ótima. Amanhã tenho que me encontrar cedo com o Malfoy, então nem pense em me aporrinhar.

- Está me trocando pelo Malfoy? – Brincou Harry, mas aquilo fez Hermione corar. Ela pigarreou antes de falar:

- E se estiver? Ele tem... hm... as qualidades dele. Já viu seu sorriso de lado? Ui, ui. Enlouquece qualquer uma – Hermione fechou os olhos fingindo visualizar a cena. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Você já está tão próxima dele que toda hora faz uma ironia.

- Eita, calma. Eu estava brincando – defendeu-se Hermione colocando o prato e os talheres na pia. – Por que você não vai para casa?

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável.

- Ainda não falei com a Gina direito, então pensei em dormir por aqui. – Declarou o moreno. Hermione pareceu refletir por um momento.

- Ótimo. Cuidarei do quarto de hóspede para você – falou autoritária. Harry pareceu que ia replicar, mas Hermione o olhou, furiosa. – Não pense que vai acontecer alguma coisa, Harry. Eu preciso dar um tempo nisso tudo. Não gosto do que estamos fazendo com o Rony. Acho errado. Me diga, seu amigo fez algo contra você para merecer isso?

Harry ficou calado e apenas abaixou a cabeça. A mulher estava certa, ele sabia. O amigo não merecia que ficasse tentando Hermione.

- Está bem – falou por fim seguindo Hermione até o quarto de hóspede. – Mas o dia que quiser algo... sabe onde me procurar.

Hermione bufou de raiva enquanto fechava a porta na cara de Harry. Andou até o quarto e jogou-se de qualquer jeito na cama.

Imaginou que daqui a algumas horas teria que se encontrar com Draco para acabar com tudo. Finalmente teria um pouco de paz depois de tanto trabalho. De repente tirasse até uma semana de férias. Poderia dar uma semana de férias para Draco também.

Talvez viajasse com Rony para algum lugar bem distante. Assim os dois poderiam parar de brigar e se divertir um pouco – coisa que raramente acontecia naqueles tempos.

Depois da escola, Hermione amadureceu ainda mais depressa. Arranjou um emprego logo depois de se formar, passou a morar sozinha e cuidar da própria vida. Já passara por vários cargos e agora tinha o próprio negócio. Com apenas vinte e três anos ganhava bem, e como dizia Draco: possuía seu próprio escravo sexual.

Parecia que Rony e Harry haviam empacado. Harry tinha um relacionamento bem complicado com Gina e era chefe dos aurores. Não havia sido muito difícil para ele conseguir aquilo. Principalmente com seu histórico muito favorável.

Rony seguiu na loja do irmão depois de trabalhar em alguns outros lugares.

Draco... bem... Hermione realmente não sabia o que Draco fazia no Ministério. E duvidava muito que o loiro lhe contasse. Franziu o cenho enquanto seu cérebro tentava se _desligar_para ela poder dormir.

Quando finalmente caiu no sono, o despertador tocou. Ou assim lhe pareceu. Não era possível que já fosse de manhã. Lembrava-se de ter dormido há poucas horas atrás.

Levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Eram sete horas da manhã. Foi até o banheiro tomando um banho e se arrumando.

Encontrou Harry já fazendo seus cafés da manhã. Sorriu para o amigo enquanto sentava-se à mesa. Harry sorriu de volta.

- Bom dia, Mi – desejou beijando-lhe no rosto.

- Hm... panquecas? – Perguntou Hermione sentindo-se faminta. Harry riu enquanto fazia que sim com a cabeça.

- Gostaria de uma, senhorita? – Perguntou oferecendo uma bandeja para a amiga. Hermione pegou, servindo-se de duas panquecas.

- Obrigada – agradeceu enquanto provava. – Está uma delícia.

- Pois é. Eu finalmente aprendi a cozinhar. – Disse Harry rindo e sentando-se à sua frente.

- Deveria dar algumas aulas ao Rony – falou Hermione em tom suplicante. Harry riu mais ainda.

- Nem que eu quisesse conseguiria.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao escritório, Hermione sorriu para Draco.

- Bom dia, Malfoy – desejou enquanto encaminhava-se pela salinha. Draco devolveu o sorriso.

- Bom dia, chefinha. – Levantou-se da cadeira e rumou para dentro da sala de Hermione, seguindo-a. – Tenho boas novas.

- Quais? – Perguntou Hermione de bom humor. Draco pegou uma folha para ler o que havia escrito.

- Falta apenas a senhorita ligar para alguns amigos para festa de lançamento do livro – começou Draco. – E bom... quando digo amigos quero dizer os seus mais íntimos. Está na hora de você revelar quem é seu escravo sexual... digo, secretário pessoal.

Hermione riu com gosto e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Estava pensando nisso. Está na hora do mundo saber que Draco Malfoy trabalha para Hermione Granger.

- Assim eu me sinto sujo.

- Mais alguma coisa para hoje? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto ajeitava um bolo de papel que se encontrava em sua mesa. Draco balançou negativamente a cabeça. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

- Só tenho isso para fazer? – Perguntou sem acreditar. Draco riu.

- Sim, senhora.

- Meu Merlin! Vai chover. – Hermione ergueu os braços, triunfante. Depois virou-se para Draco. – Que tal sairmos para comemorar?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Hermione corou.

- Quero dizer... se você quiser. – Murmurou envergonhada. Draco sorriu de lado.

- Claro, Granger.

- Ótimo. Que tal irmos a algum restaurante? – Perguntou Hermione batendo palmas. Draco franziu o cenho.

- Granger, isso não é comemorar – disse por fim. Hermione o encarou sem entender. – Chefinha, isso nós podemos fazer todo dia. Precisamos fazer algo diferente. Quando foi a última vez que se divertiu? Fez alguma merda? Saiu para algum bar? Granger, temos vinte e quatro anos.

- Vinte e três.

- Tanto faz! Você tem que viver um pouco, sabe? – Draco foi até seu lado e a puxou. Hermione viu-se sendo puxada pelo escritório a fora.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou sem entender absolutamente nada. Draco deu um tchau para Rita e seguiu com Hermione pelo Beco Diagonal.

- Já foi a algum circo, Granger? – Perguntou Draco. Hermione olhou curiosa para o homem.

- Se a Sala Comunal da Sonserina for um... sim – brincou Hermione fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

- A Sala Comunal da Grifinória é mais parecida com um. Cheia de leões... e palhaços.

Hermione ia responder, mas Draco aparatou, levando-a consigo.

* * *

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Hermione ao ver-se em um parque completamente lotado. Draco olhou bem para os lados.

- Em um bordel – respondeu simplesmente. Hermione deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Você me trouxe a um circo? – Perguntou sem entender. Draco fez que sim.

- Nunca vim em um, aí eu vi que tinha um passando por Londres. Resolvi conhecer, mas não queria vir sozinho. Então me pareceu legal virmos aqui hoje.

Hermione concordou com Draco.

- Ok, mas... nossa. Isso é estranho. Um circo – falou incerta. – Será que iremos gostar?

- Sei lá. Vamos – Draco puxou Hermione e ambos entraram na grande tenda.

- Algo para beber? – Ofereceu uma mulher em uma pequena barraquinha. Hermione já ia pedir uma água, quando Draco se postou a sua frente.

- Duas cervejas – pediu oferecendo dinheiro trouxa. – E bem geladas.

- Malfoy! – Ralhou Hermione. Draco virou-se com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Por favor, Granger. Largue de ser certinha. Não somos chefe e empregado aqui. Estamos apenas nos divertindo, então relaxa e goza.

Hermione ia responder, mas por algum motivo ficou calada. Pegou a cerveja que estava sendo-lhe estendida.

- Obrigada, Malfoy – agradeceu enquanto sentava-se.

- À vontade – Draco sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto aguardava o espetáculo.

Algumas horas depois, os dois riam juntos.

- Isso foi divertido – disse Hermione enquanto saía para o parque. Levava um grande algodão-doce nas mãos. Draco roubava o doce da mulher.

- Foi. Tenho que admitir – declarou enquanto colocava o doce rosa na boca.

- Isso é meu – reclamou Hermione afastando-se de Draco.

- Opa! Eu também quero – Draco chegou perto fazendo Hermione correr um pouco. – Volta aqui, Granger. Eu quem comprei o doce.

- Problema. Ofereceu, agora é meu – a mulher saiu correndo enquanto Draco apenas sorria de lado.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Draco observando o céu. Já escurecia. O espetáculo havia demorado. Ele finalmente alcançara Hermione, depois dela terminar de comer.

- Quer ir a algum pub? – Perguntou Hermione com a voz fraca. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. O olhar malicioso da morena parecia convidativo, embora ela com toda certeza não estivesse ciente daquele olhar.

- Claro – concordou Draco enquanto caminhavam por uma estradinha de Londres.

- Eu só tenho que pegar minhas coisas lá no escritório – disse Hermione pegando no braço de Draco. Aparatou logo em seguida, aparecendo em frente ao escritório. – Espere um pouco.

Subiu rapidamente. Já estava vazio o lugar. Pegou suas malas e sua bolsa. Saiu correndo do lugar, louca para sair novamente. Havia se divertido muito naquele dia. Fazia tempos que não ria daquele jeito.

- Estou pronta – cantarolou Hermione enquanto fechava a porta com magia. Virou-se preparada para ver Draco, mas não imaginou ver um ruivo e um moreno a sua frente.

- Rony? – Perguntou assustada. O homem estava furioso. Harry se encontrava mais atrás, com as mãos no bolso. Draco estava um pouco afastado dos dois.

- Acho melhor eu ir, Granger – falou Draco incerto. Rony olhou para o homem.

- Eu tenho certeza de que é melhor você ir – exclamou nervoso. Draco olhou-o com nojo.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, Weasley? – Perguntou cuspindo o nome do homem. Rony corou e depois olhou para Hermione.

- O que ele faz aqui?

Hermione não sabia o que falar. Draco acabara de desaparecer diante de seus olhos. Harry parecia extremamente chateado e Rony... bom... ele não estava melhor do que alguns minutos atrás.

- Eu quem pergunto isso – falou Hermione olhando os dois homens. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Talvez eu tenha deixado escapar que o Draco trabalha para você – disse Harry ruborizando. Hermione ficou de olhos arregalados.

- Você o que? – Perguntou completamente alterada. Rony riu com desdém.

- E é ela quem fica nervosa! Eu quem deveria estar puto! Você está trabalhando com um Malfoy – disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – O que você pensa que isso significa?

- Ronald Weasley! Eu precisava de um secretário, ele foi minha melhor opção. O que tem de errado nisso? Eu apenas fui profissional, só.

- Profissional? Saindo com o Malfoy para algum lugar que nem eu nem o Harry sabemos qual é. – Acusou Rony. – Isso mesmo! Nós viemos mais cedo, mas não os encontramos. Rita disse que vocês saíram cedo e disseram que logo voltariam. Andou se divertindo com o Malfoy, foi?

A última frase foi carregada de ambigüidade. Hermione corou violentamente.

- Não me julgue antes de me perguntar aonde eu fui, Ronald! Eu apenas saí com o Malfoy porque era preciso. Não foi um encontro romântico, ou algo do gênero.

- E aonde vocês foram? – Perguntou Rony tentando ficar calmo. "Pensa rápido" Hermione trabalhava mentalmente tentando encontrar algum lugar em sua mente que pudesse parecer profissional. Não poderia simplesmente dizer que fora em um circo. Rony nem sabia o que era isso.

- Fomos... decidir os últimos retoques para a festa de lançamento de um livro – disse por fim. Rony estreitou os olhos.

- Que festa de lançamento? – Perguntou o ruivo. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- É nessa sexta.

- E por que eu não fui chamado? – Perguntou Rony chegando perto da mulher.

- Porque eu ia mandar os convites para os meus amigos amanhã. Além do mais, aposto que não vão querer ir. – Rony e Harry a encararam, sem entender.

- Aonde vai ser? – Perguntou Harry curioso. Hermione pigarreou.

- Na Mansão dos Malfoy.

- O QUE? – Berraram Harry e Rony juntos. Hermione chegou para trás. Os dois estavam mais furiosos que nunca.

- COMO ASSIM UMA FESTA NA CASA DO MALFOY? – Berrou Rony segurando Hermione pelo braço.

- Assim! Pronto. Nós não arranjamos um lugar então o Malfoy ofereceu a casa dele. – Disse Hermione tirando a mão de Rony de si. – E se controle, Ronald! Seu ciúme está começando a me encher.

- Não é ciúme. Eu só não gosto de ver minha namorada ficando amiga de meu inimigo.

- Que coisa mais infantil! Inimigo? Você não acha que está velho demais para ter inimigo?

Rony corou e engasgou-se com as palavras.

- Eu nunca esperava que você fosse esconder isso de mim – falou Rony magoado. Hermione ficou sem fala. – De todas as pessoas eu não esperava que você fosse fazer isso.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Rony. Pare de fazer tempestade em copo d'água. – Pediu Hermione aproximando-se do ruivo. Ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu vou embora – disse aparatando do lugar. Só ficaram Harry e Hermione.

- Mi, desculpa. Foi sem querer que eu falei – disse o moreno chegando perto da mulher. Hermione lançou-me um olhar gélido.

- Vai embora. – Mandou. Harry estancou no lugar.

- Mi, eu me arrependo e...

- Sei como você deve estar arrependido! Vai embora, Potter! Suma da minha frente! Anda!

Harry não esperou duas vezes. Desapareceu deixando Hermione sozinha.

A mulher sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos.

Estava com raiva. Queria gritar.

Sentia-se sozinha. Queria apenas estar com alguém para poder afundar todas suas lágrimas.

Fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Aparatou em frente a uma casa e bateu na porta. Foi recebida por um elfo e levada até a sala de estar.

Esperou paciente enquanto olhava para tudo, mas sem realmente enxergar nada. As lágrimas teimavam em descer.

- Granger? – Perguntou Draco Malfoy ao entrar na sala e ver a mulher parada, encarando-o.

Hermione soluçou antes de falar:

- Será que posso ficar um pouco aqui?

* * *

**n/a: Tcharam. Eu espero que gostem. E bem, eu posso afirmar que é a partir do próximo capítulo que as coisas começam a pegar fogo. Hohoho. Isso mesmo. :)**

**Gente, por favor, comentem. Essa fanfic não ganha muitos comentários e isso está sendo chato. Não dá ânimo de postar o capítulo, eu até esqueço! D: ****Obrigada pessoal.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
